Mil Razones para olvidar
by JAMIAB
Summary: Eren Jaeger es miembro de un pequeño grupo de rebeldes que existe en su país. Levi Ackerman es solo un soldado que sigue las órdenes de un gobierno represor. Las leyes dictadas en Throne son simples, solo debes seguirlas. ¿Qué pasaría si decides romperlas?
1. Prólogo

Cuando a un hombre le quitan su libertad, hará lo posible para recuperarla.

Cuando las sirenas comienzan a sonar, el caos se aproxima.

Cuando el número de arrestos y desaparecidos aumenta, el miedo de ser el siguiente te envuelve.

Cuando las personas comienzan a callar, te sientes miserable.

Cuando las armas son entregadas, luchas.

Cuando el amor se aproxima en medio del desastre, te aferras.

Y dejas que tus barreras empiecen a desmoronarse.


	2. Capítulo 1

Levantó sus manos para que los copos de nieve que caían llegaran hacía ellas, de a poco fueron mojando sus guantes y se le hizo imposible contener una sonrisa de felicidad. Apretó la bufanda escondiendo su nariz en ella, mientras que veía a su papá acomodando su escritorio.

\- Eren, cierra la puerta que hace frío.

Su familia tenía una pequeña clínica en el centro de la ciudad, a veces le gustaba acompañar a Grisha y ver como atendía a sus pacientes, sin embargo, él no dejaba de decir de que el pequeño tenía que quedarse en casa.

\- Eren...

Una mirada llena de reproche llegó al menor y sin tener realmente las ganas de hacerlo, no dudó en cerrar la puerta. La verdad era que no podía disfrutar de los días nevados, cuando hacía demasiado frío su madre, Carla, no quería que saliera y su papá, odiaba el clima.

Así que siempre solía mirar por la ventana a los niños que jugaban sobre la nieve.

\- ¿No puedo salir?

Miró a su padre tratando de parecer adorable, a veces funcionaba con su madre, pero él solo negó con la cabeza varias veces.

\- Por favor.

\- No, no puedes.

Lanzando un suspiro prolongado se alejó de la puerta arrastrando los pies, cerró sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de salir? - preguntó Grisha mientras movía frenéticamente unos papeles sobre el escritorio. - hace frío.

\- Por favor papá, solo será un rato.

Su padre lo miró por unos segundos y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

\- Está bien, pero no le cuentes a tu madre.

El niño lanzó un gritito de emoción, seguido por sus apresurados pasos hacia la puerta.

\- Pero quédate por aquí, no vayas muy lejos.

\- Si papá.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió al exterior enfrentándose gradualmente al cambio de temperatura. Sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente y no pudo evitar hundir nuevamente su nariz bajo su bufanda. Caminó lentamente observando todo a su paso, los autos iban muy lento a causa de la nieve, las personas iban apresuradas de un lado a otro y las tiendas estaban con sus vidrieras empañadas.

Realmente no tenía nada que hacer, pero solo quería sentir la emoción de caminar bajo los copos de nieve, y por supuesto, desobedecer a su madre solo una vez. Una idea vino a su mente cuando una de sus manos enguantadas rozó las monedas que llevaba en su bolsillo derecho, las había sacado de sus ahorros unos días antes, aunque se había olvidado completamente de que aún las llevaba. Iría a la tienda de los Arlet, sin lugar a dudas tenían sus caramelos favoritos; pensó un momento en las palabras de su padre que le avisaron que debía quedarse cerca, aún así sabía que el negocio quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Grisha siempre lo llevaba a comprar sus golosinas al salir del trabajo, por lo que Eren no vio problema alguno en hacerlo él mismo.

\- Tal vez pueda pedirle a Armin que juegue conmigo.

El pequeño de siete años sonrió al pensar en su amigo, se habían conocido el año anterior cuando comenzaron las clases en la escuela primaria. Nadie había querido sentarse con el rubio y Eren esa primera vez, aunque ya se había vuelto una costumbre, había llegado tarde, no teniendo otra opción que sentarse con él. Aunque no tuvo quejas al respecto; Armin era divertido, también era muy inteligente e incluso no se enojaba cuando él se reía de su cabello, porque si, tenía un corte muy gracioso.

Cuando llegó a la esquina, giró hacia la derecha buscando la tienda de golosinas, pero bruscamente se detuvo y quedó estático en su lugar cuando escuchó los gritos eufóricos de un hombre, vio como las personas que iban delante de él abrían el paso como si alguien los empujara.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ LADRÓN!

Eren no tuvo tiempo de moverse, tampoco de ver lo que realmente lo había arrojado hacia atrás, haciendo que su trasero se congelara al caer sobre la nieve, sus ojos buscaron al causante y se encontraron con un niño más o menos de su edad, tenía su cabello lacio azabache desordenado con varios mechones cayendo sobre su frente, el pequeño llevaba unas manzanas en su mano derecha y en la otra una botella de vino. Eren se levantó casi inmediatamente y el otro hizo lo mismo, era más bajo que él, sin embargo cuando sus ojos se encontraron el castaño contuvo todo el aire en sus pulmones. El niño que tenía delante con la respiración agitada de tanto correr, era hermoso y en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue que quería limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y hacerlo reír.

\- ¡AHÍ ESTÁS!

Eren vio como un hombre corpulento se acercaba a ellos y sin pensarlo tomó el brazo del azabache y tiró con fuerza para que éste comenzara a correr, el pequeño lo hizo y siguió al castaño con prisa, tratando de alejarse cuanto antes del dueño del almacén que lo perseguía por haberle robado.

Cruzaron la calle sin pensarlo dos veces, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el hombre estaba lejos de ellos. Eren llevó al pequeño niño, todavía sujeto del brazo hacia un callejón que se encontraron en el camino y no tardó en escabullirse tratando de encontrar una manera de despistar a su perseguidor.

El castaño se apoyó en la pared mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmo sintió un leve tirón en su mano.

\- Oye ya puedes soltarme niño.

Elevó su cabeza encontrándose con el azabache que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y luego a su mano que aún lo sujetaba del brazo.

Las mejillas de Eren se colorearon de inmediato y con vergüenza retiró su mano.

\- Lo siento.

Eren volvió a fijarse en el azabache, que ahora no solo fruncía el ceño sino que también trataba de limpiarse el lugar donde él lo había tocado.

\- No debes robar.

Las palabras salieron solas y cuando quiso detenerse ya era demasiado tarde, el pequeño al cual había ayudado lo miró como si quisiera golpearlo, detuvo su exagerada limpieza y se acercó al castaño con paso firme.

\- A mi no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer mocoso.

\- Eren, me llamo Eren.

\- ¿Y?

El azabache metió dos manzanas en cada uno de sus bolsillos y tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza la botella de vino.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El más bajo lo miró por unos segundos, decidiendo si debía contestarle o no, aunque su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado.

\- Levi.

Eren sonrió de inmediato, complacido de que el azabache le haya contestado, alargó su mano en forma de saludo pero el pequeño se alejó de él como si fuera a contagiarlo de alguna enfermedad.

\- No me toques.

Levi miró su mano durante un tiempo y luego volvió a observar al castaño ¿Por qué le sonreía? Sin embargo, sus ojos llamaron su atención ¿Eran verdes? ¿Azules? ¿Una mezcla de ambos?

\- ¿No tienes dinero?

Eren se atrevió a preguntar mientras bajaba su brazo despacio, Levi hizo una mueca de desagrado y se apoyó en la pared a su lado.

\- No me gusta robar, pero mi tío dice que soy rápido para esto.

\- Mis padres dicen que eso es malo.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos y entonces Eren metió las manos en sus bolsillos, encontrándose con sus ahorros en ellos. Despacio y sin querer asustar a Levi agarró las monedas que tenia y al ver que el azabache no le prestaba atención las colocó en el bolsillo del otro.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Eren pegó un pequeño brinco y volvió a ponerse completamente rojo, Levi lo miraba con reproche e intentó sacar nuevamente el dinero.

\- Quédatelo, no te preocupes.

\- No quiero que me tengas lástima.

\- No es eso, es un regalo. - contestó Eren sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ahora seremos amigos.

Levi volvió a funcir el ceño pero lentamente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- ¿De verdad?

Eren se alejó de la pared y se arregló su abrigo, mientras volvía a sonreírle al azabache.

\- Claro que si, podemos jugar cerca de aquí cuando quieras.

Levi sintió que su corazón se agitaba, Eren era su primer amigo. Ahora tendría a alguien con quien jugar, tal vez le gustaran las mismas cosas que a él.

\- ¿Dónde vives?

Levi se removió inquieto y apretó entre sus brazos la botella con un poco más de fuerza.

\- A unas calles de aquí.

\- Podemos encontrarnos aquí - Eren hablaba bastante animado - podemos hacerlo los martes y jueves. ¡Oh invitaremos a Armin!

\- De acuerdo pero... - Levi lo observó con curiosidad - ¿Quién es Armin?

\- Es un amigo, te va a encantar - Eren le lanzó una enorme sonrisa con sus ojos brillantes llenos de emoción, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Levi quedó estático conteniendo el aire por la sorpresa y observó al castaño que se alejaba y lo miraba una última vez mientras levantaba una de sus manos.

\- ¡Nos vemos Levi!

El pequeño volvió a respirar con normalidad, esperando unos minutos para volver a su casa, lentamente salió del callejón como si no quisiera hacerlo caminando hacia el lado contrario por donde Eren había desaparecido.

Caminó por varios minutos y sintió como sus pequeñas manos quedaban un poco rígidas por el frío al no poder resguardarlas en sus bolsillos, las casas bonitas fueron cada vez más escasas a medida que se iba acercando a su hogar.

La fachada de ésta era bastante deteriorada, pequeña, con una puerta de madera un poco rohída en la parte inferior, con las ventanas cubiertas por unas barras de metal y la pintura del exterior anteriormente blanca, ahora se veía gris.

Levi suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y al entrar, la temperatura del exterior era igual que estando dentro. Se acercó lentamente a la sala y observó a su tío Kenny que estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor.

\- ¿Lo trajiste?

Levi se acercó a él y extendió la botella de vino sin atreverse a levantar sus ojos hacia su tio.

\- Muy bien mocoso. - Kenny le quitó la botella de las manos mientras sonreía, y mirando a Levi observó los bolsillos abultados - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

El pequeño con cuidado sacó las dos manzanas que había tomado y al hacerlo unas cuantas monedas, las que Eren le había regalado, cayeron haciendo un sonido brusco para los oídos de su tío.

\- ¿Tenias dinero y no pensabas dármelo?

El azabache retrocedió un poco y balbuceó mientras miraba a su tío.

\- Es un regalo.

\- ¿Si? Saca todo lo que tengas en los bolsillos mocoso.

El niño retrocedió un poco más sin hacerle caso a Kenny, era un regalo de Eren, no iba a entregárselo.

\- ¿No? - Kenny se acercó y tiró del brazo de Levi haciendo que este quedara balanceándose un poco en el aire. - ¿Quieres que te muestre lo que hacemos en el ejército cuando no siguen las órdenes que damos?

\- No tío - El pequeño comenzó a sollozar, el miedo había calado sus huesos y el brazo había empezado a doler por en la posición en la que Kenny lo retenía. - Por favor.

\- Eres un estúpido - soltó el brazo del niño dejándolo caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo - y un marica, ya estás llorando Levi y esto recién empieza.

Kenny comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y el pequeño cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y su cabeza volvió a imaginar su momento feliz. ¿Qué momento era ese? Oh si, Eren estaba ahí, le sonreía con sus ojos verdes brillando, ahora eran amigos, su primer y único amigo.

Sintió las manos de su tío adentrarse en su pantalón y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- Voy a enseñarte lo que pasa cuando me desobedeces.

Eren llegó a la clínica y se quitó su abrigo al entrar, su padre estaba atendiendo a un paciente, así que sin molestar tomó asiento a un lado de la ventana.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando vio que su padre despedía a la mujer que había atendido, y ordenaba los papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

\- ¿La pasaste bien Eren?

Grisha comenzó a ponerse su abrigo mientras el pequeño lo imitaba, ya era hora de volver a casa y eso lo incentivó aun más para hablar con su padre.

\- Si - dijo mientras salían de la clínica y tomaba las manos del mayor - He hecho un nuevo amigo papá, se llama Levi y vamos a jugar cuando venga contigo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es él?

Eren comenzó a contarle sobre el pequeño, aunque evitó decir que el niño había robado, pero se sentía feliz de que su padre lo escuchara, mientras volvían a casa tomados de la mano.

Lo único que quería en ese momento, era volver a encontrarse con él.


	3. Capítulo 2

"Levi esperó a Eren todos los martes y jueves en la esquina donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, a veces, caminaba hacia el callejón donde habían forjado su amistad. Solía escaparse de Kenny para poder verlo, también llevaba algunos de sus juguetes para mostrárselos al castaño; pero a pesar de llegar todas las semanas y quedarse esperando por horas, Eren jamás apareció."

"¡SI A LA EXPRESIÓN, SI A LA PALABRA DEL ESTUDIANTE, SI A NUESTRAS PROPIAS DECISIONES!"

Jean Kirstein hablaba a través de su megáfono obteniendo la atención de una multitud de adolescentes eufóricos, algunos con grandes pancartas y otros con pequeños carteles mostrando su desacuerdo con los superiores. Gritaban, se amontonaban y aplaudían ante los gritos de Jean; no era raro encontrar a grupos como aquellos en las puertas de los institutos, pero no era lo más confiable, siempre solían ser pocas personas y esta vez Kirstein había logrado llamar la atención de muchos más.

\- Eren te digo que no podemos quedarnos - Armin tironeó de la manga de la camisa del castaño queriendo llevarlo lejos - Vendrá la policía y no quiero que me atrapen.

\- Armin suéltame, el caballo por fin está diciendo algo interesante.

Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlet de dieciocho años, cursaban su último año de instituto, habían sido mejores amigos desde la infancia. Siempre terminaban llamando la atención de alguno de sus superiores y eso era debido a la actitud rebelde y las contestaciones del castaño. El rubio por su parte siempre trataba de quitarlo de aquellos aprietos, después de todo, no era un secreto que los pocos que levantaban su voz terminaran en las manos de los policías y si su amigo no se controlaba, posiblemente correría ese riesgo.

\- Eren por favor.

Armin iba a seguir implorando cuando un fuerte estallido logró congelarlo en ese instante. Escuchó como la voz de Jean se apagaba de inmediato y un manojo de gritos desesperados comenzó a surgir del grupo de estudiantes que estaban amontonados en la entrada. Sintió que Eren se retorcía de su agarre y el rubio agarró con más fuerza la camisa del castaño.

\- ¡Armin déjame ir!

\- ¡Por favor vámonos!

La policía estaba entrando al círculo de jóvenes que aún no habían podido huir entre tanto jaleo, otro estallido volvió a llenar sus oídos y una inmensa capa de humo empezaba a cubrirlos.

Eren seguía retorciéndose en el lugar y Armin sintió que ya no le quedaban las fuerzas necesarias para detenerlo, cuando de pronto, una mano se cerró sobre su brazo y lo jaló tan fuerte, que también logró llevarse al castaño con él. Sintió que comenzaban a arrastrarlos lejos del caos y su instinto hizo que quisiera soltarse ¿qué estaba pasando?

Cuando su cabeza pudo ordenarse al alejarse de los gritos, los estallidos y el humo notó a la persona que los incentivaba a seguir. Doblaron por una calle despejada y de pronto los soltaron. Eren aún seguía queriendo liberarse y cuando hablaron se detuvo en seco.

\- Mocoso quédate quieto.

El castaño se dio la vuelta rápidamente y aquellos ojos azules con destellos plateados lo hicieron retroceder. Allí delante de él, se encontraba el hombre que invadía sus sueños, en ese momento se olvidó de Armin, de los estallidos, de los estudiantes e incluso de que minutos antes quería saltar sobre los policías que estaban llegando; Levi Ackerman llevaba aquella actitud indiferente que había llamado su atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio cruzar las puertas de su clase.

\- Deberían irse, es peligroso.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurró mientras sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse.

Levi los observó disgustado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, a pesar de ser más bajo que ellos, aquella actitud logró hacerlos temblar.

\- Gracias por sacarnos de allí.

Armin le sonrió, sin embargo el muchacho ni lo miró. Sus ojos estaban clavados como estacas en los del castaño, que a causa de ello se removía incómodo en su lugar.

\- Como sea, traten de no ser tan estúpidos.

Dicho ésto, comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

\- ¿Ackerman acaba de sacarnos de un lío?

Armin tenía sus ojos azules bien abiertos a causa de la impresión, el azabache no solía interesarse por los demás, demonios ni siquiera se acercaba a las personas. Miró sobre su hombro a su querido amigo que parecía estar en una especie de trance en el cual no tenía ganas de adentrarse.

\- Vámonos Eren, deberíamos hacerle caso.

\- Bien cuéntame Eren ¿Cómo te has sentido esta semana?

Historia Reiss, era una joven de veinticinco años que había conseguido su doctorado en muy poco tiempo, de estatura baja, rubia y ojos azules, era muy bonita. Carla, su madre, había buscado por cielo y tierra a un psicólogo que pudiera ayudarlo, ya que el anterior, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Aquella mujer fue recomendada por varias de sus amigas y sin pensarlo mucho decidió que su hijo podría volver a las terapias sin problema alguno.

\- Bien, supongo - Eren se removió inquieto sobre el sillón de cuero, frunciendo el ceño agregó - he tenido muchos dolores de cabeza, constantes y muy fuertes... También he tenido sueños raros.

Historia anotaba todo lo que el joven le decía, moviendo sus pies en un leve balance y mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Quisieras contarme sobre ellos?

\- Veo mucha nieve - el castaño hizo memoria, era uno de sus sueños más recurrentes y por eso, creía que podía llegar a ser algo realmente importante - escucho el tintineo de unas monedas en mi bolsillo y parece como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo, pero luego todo se vuelve confuso, gritos de un hombre, la voz de un niño y después aparece el rostro de mi padre.

\- ¿Habías soñado antes algo así?

\- Estoy soñando con lo mismo desde hace seis días. ¿Cree que pueda ser algún recuerdo que he olvidado?

\- Posiblemente - Historia le sonrió mientras volvía a anotar - ¿Hay algo más para agregar?

Eren apoyó su mano en su mentón y se debatió si debía decirlo o no.

\- Estoy tratando de recordar todo el tiempo, a veces suelo tocarme la cicatriz de la cabeza para ver si eso me lleva a algo - se detuvo un momento y miró a la psicóloga - empezaron los sueños después de agarrar la costumbre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de aquella vez?

\- A mi padre y a la policía que estaban llevándose a algunas personas de una tienda, después todo se vuelve negro.

Historia miró el reloj de su muñeca y clavó los ojos en los de Eren, le sonrió levemente mientras cerraba su libreta.

\- Se nos ha acabado el tiempo, nos vemos el próximo jueves.

El castaño se levantó del sillón, se despidió con amabilidad y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, su psicóloga volvió a hablarle.

\- Eren no te esfuerces demasiado, recordarás todo cuando llegue el momento.

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa a la pequeña rubia antes de salir, cuando sus pies rozaron los primeros escalones, la brisa veraniega lo envolvió. Después de hablar con Historia siempre se sentía como si se fuera quitando todo lo que le abrumaba, aunque no lo ayudaba en nada al final, tal vez él mismo había modificado su cerebro para sentirse así.

Sabía que las sesiones con Historia duraban cuarenta minutos por lo que, aún quedaba una hora para el toque de queda. Si, a partir de las nueve de la noche, los menores de veintiún años debían encerrarse en sus casas; a veces muchos de éstos jóvenes eran llevados en el móvil por desacato a la ley, que así era como aquellos inútiles solían decir. No había fiestas, no había reuniones entre amigos y tampoco salidas de adolescentes a comer algo o al cine.

Caminó por unos diez minutos y cuando estaba cruzando la plaza central, un fuerte chillido resonó en sus oídos llegando sin poder evitarlo a hacer presión sobre su cabeza, Eren llevó sus manos a su frente y largó un quejido ahogado, odiaba cuando esto le sucedía y por más que tomara miles de medicamentos no podía calmar el dolor. Sintió un leve mareo y asustado llegó a sentarse en una de las bancas de la plaza, intentó calmarse, inspirando y exhalando como le habían enseñado; pero tampoco funcionó, tal vez debía llamar a su madre, pero cuando intentó tomar su celular empezó a ver las cosas de forma abultada y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Despertó algo desorientado, miró a su alrededor e intentó descubrir donde demonios estaba, entonces como si una alarma hubiese llegado a su cabeza, recordó lo que había ocurrido.

\- Mierda - debía apresurarse, mirando la hora en su celular se estremeció al saber que ya eran las diez de la noche.

Encontró varios mensajes de su madre y de Grisha pero como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese puesto de acuerdo, no tenía señal; ni una mínima línea. Comenzó a caminar apresurado, mientras miraba a sus costados con miedo de que llegara alguna patrulla, la calle estaba vacía. Ni autos, ni personas, ni siquiera señal de alguna tienda abierta como para calmarlo. Y tampoco lo hizo cuando tuvo que pasar por aquella zona, y cuando decía "aquella" se refería a las dos calles que debía cruzar donde las casas se caían a pedazos, los borrachos solían armar jaleo cuando veían a alguien solo y por lo que le había ocurrido la última vez (aunque todavía era de día), robaban.

Pensó en rodear aquellas calles, pero cuando notó a su derecha las luces de una patrulla, apuró su paso rezando para sus adentros. Miró su celular una vez más y nada, absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos quedaron pegados en la figura de un hombre que estaba fumando sobre los escalones de una de esas horribles casas. Sus pies quedaron clavados en su lugar y poniéndose en modo macho destrozador de huesos Jaeger comenzó a caminar como si realmente no le temblaran las piernas.

No miró a la persona, no iba a hacerlo ¿y si lo atacaba por eso? Y aún peor ¿Y si creía que estaba distraído y lo atacaba por la espalda?

\- ¡Mocoso!

Sus pies volvieron a detenerse abruptamente y sintió como un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo al reconocer o más bien saber quién era el causante de ésto. Giró sobre sus talones a enfrentarlo y sintió como su corazón golpeó fuertemente su pecho, Levi llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, y un Jean bastante ajustado del mismo color.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado y la segunda que le dirigía la palabra, no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o feliz por aquella situación.

\- ¿No te dije que no hicieras estupideces?

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Eren lo miró sin entender.

Levi elevó sus cejas mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

\- Al parecer eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.

Eren se sintió ofendido por un momento, de acuerdo Levi le gustaba, pero tampoco iba a dejar que le hablara de esa forma, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle el azabache se adelantó.

\- El toque de queda ha pasado hace exactamente una hora y media ¿Qué haces dando vueltas todavía?

\- No es asunto tuyo.

Si, Eren tenía su orgullo herido.

\- Es peligroso.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? - atacó el castaño - por lo que sé, aún no puedes salir tampoco.

\- Es diferente Eren, yo vivo aquí. - miró por unos segundos a su cigarrillo que ya estaba totalmente consumido y arrojó la colilla hacia unos arbustos - Si veo una patrulla inmediatamente podría entrar a la casa, o tal vez no, a quien le importa.

Eren quiso decirle que a él sí le importaba, y también le emocionó un poco, solo un poco, que Levi supiera su nombre. Mierda no quería mentir, estaba gozando ese momento como si fuese el último; sonrió sin pensarlo e inmediatamente borró su sonrisa cuando vio que Ackerman lo observaba intrigado.

\- Viene una patrulla, acércate.

Eren miró a su derecha y un escalofrío recorrió sus huesos, no dudó en acercarse al azabache y pensó que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba perdido. El auto se detuvo sin apagar el motor y el castaño vio con horror como la ventanilla de éste comenzaba a descender.

\- ¡Levi ya deberías estar dentro! - Un hombre rubio, de cejas tupidas sonrió hacia los muchachos.

\- Hola Er - el azabache se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de estar aquí? - sus ojos viajaron hacia Eren y lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo - ¿Y él es?

\- Sobre eso... - el castaño observó como Levi se acercaba a la patrulla y se apoyaba en la puerta - iba a quedarse aquí, pero empezó a sentirse muy mal ¿te importaría alcanzarnos hacia su casa?

Eren abrió sus ojos verdes a causa de la impresión, no sabia realmente qué era lo que lo sorprendía más, si era que Ackerman estaba hablando con un policía después del toque de queda como si nada, si en esa posición su trasero no podía verse más genial de lo que ya era o que había escuchado que decía "alcanzarnos a su casa".

\- Claro suban. - el rubio sonrió e hizo señas a Eren para que se acercara.

Levi abrió la puerta trasera y esperó a que el castaño se acomodara para luego sentarse a su lado.

Eren le dio su dirección en un susurro con un deje de desconfianza recorriendo su cuerpo ¿Qué mierda hacia en una patrulla? Tal vez Levi encontraba a víctimas que entregaba a los policías por un poco de dinero y él había caído en su trama ¿todo era posible no?

\- ¿Cómo está Kenny? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Bien, supongo que haberse retirado lo tranquilizó mucho - comentó el azabache sin despegar los ojos de la ventanilla.

\- Me dijo que te hiciera un lugar Levi, y lo tengo, creo que deberías pensar en las opciones que te quedan.

\- Supongo que estaría bien.

Eren no pudo evitar girar los ojos hacia él e hizo el intento de no avergonzarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaron a través del cristal.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Eren.

\- ¿Eren..? - indagó una vez más.

\- Eren Jaeger.

\- ¿El hijo de Grisha?

El castaño asintió sin decir una palabra, no le gustaba que la atención fuera toda para él.

\- Vaya - fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

\- Erwin es aquí - comentó el azabache.

Cuando detuvieron el auto, Eren bajó inmediatamente, le agradeció al policía y se despidió de Levi, también agradeciendo que éste le haya salvado el culo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, casi corrió para llegar a la puerta de su casa y entrar. Cuando el auto volvió a arrancar, Erwin observó a Levi con desaprobación.

\- No voy a acusarlos con nadie, pero esta será la última vez que te cubro. - quedaron en silencio por varios minutos y cuando ya estaban por llegar a la casa del azabache Erwin continuó - Es hijo de Grisha, no deberías tener esas amistades, hazlo por Kenny.


	4. Capítulo 3

"Levi esperó por última vez al castaño con un muñeco de Batman entre sus manos, cuando vio como el sol comenzaba a bajar, metió su juguete en uno de sus bolsillos donde éste solo quedaba cubierto hasta la mitad, seguido por sus manos adentrándose en ellos, una de estas haciendo presión contra el plástico y comenzó a caminar.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin querer llamar la atención de su tío, sin embargo cuando miró hacia arriba él ya lo estaba esperando.

\- Hola mi niño ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Salí a caminar. - Sacó el juguete de su bolsillo y se estremeció al notar que Kenny no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Tus ojitos se ven tristes Levi - el hombre se acercó y el menor se alejó por instinto - Tranquilo, no te asustes, ven conmigo.

Levi solía ver esta faceta de Kenny bastante seguido para su gusto, no es que le molestara realmente pero bien sabia que una contestación errada podía desatar el caos.

\- Mira Levi, pollo con papas justo como te gusta. - dijo Kenny mientras servía los platos - Siéntate anda.

El pequeño sin decir nada tomó asiento y se removió inquieto, su tío se acercó y dejó el plato delante de él. Su estómago rugió y Kenny le sacudió el cabello mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

\- ¿Saliste a jugar hoy?

Levi asintió y empezó a masticar lentamente el pedacito de pollo que había cortado.

\- ¿Con un amigo? - el niño no contestó a lo que hizo que Kenny levantara su mentón para mirarlo - pareces triste mi niño, si algo te molesta respecto a tu amigo deberías decirlo."

\- Mocoso.

Eren levantó bruscamente la cabeza de su pupitre cuando escuchó aquella voz, sus ojos vagaron por la hermosa figura que tanto le gustaba y se encontraron con la mirada cortante de Ackerman.

\- Toma. - Levi le extendió un par de hojas y él las tomó rozando sus dedos para simplemente poder darse aquel gusto. - Deberías levantarte ya, las clases terminaron hace cinco minutos.

El castaño miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que solo ellos dos estaban allí; alegría, vergüenza, agitación, temor y muchas cosas más pesaron sobre él. Ackerman estaba allí, retrasando su hora de salida y dándose el tiempo de despertarlo, realmente no sabía como demonios sentirse.

\- Gracias - susurró.

Levi enarcó una ceja para mirarlo con arrogancia, si, este también era un gesto que le gustaba mucho viniendo de él.

\- No agradezcas, solo me pidió el profesor que te lo entregue - Levi no esperaba respuesta, se giró tomando su mochila y pasando una de las correas sobre su hombro, se dirigió a la salida.

\- Gracias por lo de anoche.

El azabache quedó con una de sus manos a punto de abrir la puerta y lo miró de soslayo lanzando una sonrisa bastante arrogante.

\- Son cosas que no volverán a pasar mocoso - y antes de irse aclaró - por cierto Eren...

El castaño se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios ¿Por qué todo parecía tan perfecto viniendo de él?

\- Tienes saliva seca del lado derecho, es un asco.

Cuando Levi salió de allí, el castaño pasó sus manos desesperadamente para limpiarse, demonios que vergüenza, Ackerman se había dado cuenta de que había estado babeando mientras dormia. Agarró sus cosas mientras trataba calmarse, y se dirigió apresurado a la salida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Armin estaba sentado en las escaleras y cuando Eren llegó a su lado, el rubio se colgó de su cuello como una garrapata.

\- ¡Creí que no vendrías!

\- No seas idiota, podrías haberme despertado - se quejó el castaño.

\- O podría haber dejado que Levi lo hiciera... - le lanzó una sonrisita cómplice - Soy muy considerado.

Eren lanzó una carcajada, mientras caminaba junto con su amigo, Armin había escuchado con interés todo lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque se asustó un poco al saber que se había pasado del toque de queda.

Carla lo había invitado a cenar, así que el rubio pasaría la noche en su casa; Armin era su confidente, el único que sabía todos sus secretos y también el que siempre lo apoyaba.

Recordaba cuando tenían sus catorce años recién cumplidos, cuando los chicos de su curso comenzaron a contar sus experiencias de sus primeros besos, Armin también se había unido a la charla, él ya había besado a una niña a los once años, pero Eren aún no lo había hecho.

Mikasa, era una chica extremadamente linda, aunque tenía una actitud que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, con él había sido diferente. La primera vez que le habló fue simplemente por un trabajo escolar, pero después de un tiempo habían empezado a juntarse, solo ellos tres; la chica se le había confesado en su casa y Eren no sabia realmente como sentirse, era bonita, inteligente, independiente y la fantasía de muchos de sus amigos. Pensó que tendría que gustarle, después de todo a él le llamaba mucho la atención, y también había decidido que ella sería con quien compartiera su primer beso, así cuando sus compañeros hablaran él no se quedaría atrás.

Y entonces recordaba aquel beso, fue torpe, no sabia realmente como hacerlo, movió su boca junto a la de ella y de a poco fueron llevando el ritmo, el problema fue que no sintió absolutamente nada; bueno si tenia que ser sincero sí había sentido algo y eso fue asco, y no porque haya sido un desastre, aunque lo fue, sino que el rechazo lo invadió por completo, no le gustó besar a Mikasa y no importaba cuantas bocas probara porque tampoco lo llevaron a nada. Algo parecido ocurrió cuando perdió su virginidad, eso ya había pasado a otro nivel porque luego, no había querido acercarse a otra mujer que no sea con intenciones de entablar una amistad.

El día de su cumpleaños dieciseis, Armin se había quedado a pasar la noche en su casa, lo hacían bastante seguido, pero ese día su madre había ido a cuidar a su abuela y su padre después de rogarle casi de rodillas les había cedido tres botellas de cerveza con la única orden de que no dijeran a nadie sobre eso. Si, sus padres eran bastante conservadores y el abuelo del rubio mucho peor.

Se habían encerrado en su habitación, miraron televisión y comieron una pizza mientras bebían cerveza, ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama del castaño y éste después de encontrarse con unos cuantos tragos de más, le había contado a su amigo, los problemas que le traían las mujeres.

\- Eso no es algo malo Eren - le había contestado el rubio. - Probemos algo.

Armin lo besó esa noche y el castaño no sintió ninguna incomodidad, se habían acostado también y al día siguiente, cuando había entrado en pánico, el rubio lo tranquilizó.

\- No le des tantas vueltas Eren, solo pasó - y lanzando una sonrisa continuó - Seguiremos siendo amigos, no te preocupes.

Siguieron con sus vidas como siempre y jamás volvió a pasar algo más. Armin ahora estaba saliendo con una muchacha, Annie, era mayor que ellos pero su amigo era bastante maduro, así que ya llevaban casi un año juntos, realmente se alegraba por eso. En su caso, había estado con varios muchachos pero jamás en una relación, después de todo si alguien de su familia llegaba a enterarse, las cosas no saldrían bien.

\- ¿Pasó algo más con Ackerman? - preguntó Armin cuando ya estaban sentados en el sillón mirando la televisión.

\- Realmente no, aunque no entiendo muy bien que le sucede, jamás me había hablado y ahora me lo encuentro en todos lados.

Eren tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y el rubio lanzó una carcajada.

\- Vamos Eren apuesto a que tus pantalones se volaron cuando lo viste anoche.

\- No voy a mentirte, lo hicieron, pero creí que lo había superado.

\- No vas a superar a Ackerman hasta que le comas la boca - Eren sonrió - después de todo, no has mirado a nadie más desde que él llegó, sabes... Podría darte un empujón.

\- No, no te metas en esto.

Armin sonrió con malicia y Eren le lanzó uno de los almohadones pegándole en el rostro, si su amigo llegaba a abrir la boca realmente lo mataría. Porque cuando al rubio se le metía algo en la cabeza, podía ser el mismísimo diablo.

El sonido de unas llaves hicieron que ambos muchachos miraran hacia la entrada, Grisha estaba tomando su maletín y abría la puerta.

\- ¿Una emergencia? - preguntó el castaño.

Su padre pegó un brinco y Eren lo miró con mayor atención, no conocía ese maletín.

\- No sabia que aún seguían ahí - les lanzó una sonrisa y antes de salir contestó - Para las emergencias, no hay horarios.

Eren observó el reloj de pared que estaba sobre el televisor, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado hablando?

\- Mañana - Armin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Habrá una fiesta en la casa de Jean, bueno no en su casa, pero tiene un galpón bastante grande y después de sus raras reuniones, se pondrá bueno.

\- No. - contestó el moreno de inmediato.

\- Vamos Eren - suplicó Armin - ¿Desde cuando arrugas tanto el ano?

El castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado, su amigo sin duda era un ángel para cualquiera que lo conociera, pero él lo sabía muy bien, ésto se iba a poner pesado.

\- ¿Pero el toque de queda?

\- ¿A quién le interesa?

Odiaba cuando Armin contestaba con otra pregunta.

\- Eras tú el que me quería sacar de la reunión el otro día porque tenia miedo de los policías. - atacó el castaño.

\- Gracias a que no te dejé ir, Ackerman se dio cuenta de tu existencia - Armin sonrió - Me encontraré con Annie, ya sabes dos semanas enteras sin sexo no es bueno.

\- ¡Armin!

\- Oh no vengas como loca virgen, vamos, si la policía aparece huiremos como ratas.

\- No lo sé.

Tal vez no sería tan malo, la última vez que habían tenido una fiesta no había ocurrido absolutamente nada, además necesitaba un poco de diversión. Eren miró por unos largos segundos a su amigo, que ya estaba con sus ojos de cachorro implorando para que cediera.

\- Está bien.

\- ¡Eres el mejor!

Armin intentó lanzarse a sus brazos, pero el castaño, años de práctica, ya le había lanzado un almohadon haciéndolo retroceder.

Se había colocado una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo, con una gran calavera negra en el frente, los vaqueros de color negro que le apretaban bastante las nalgas y unas botas negras; después de pensarlo bastante se colocó una chaqueta de cuero encima y se miró en el espejo, no podía quejarse, no estaba tan mal.

Armin estaba sentado sobre su cama, iba vestido con una camisa negra con los primeros botones sueltos, un vaquero de color azul oscuro y unas botas parecidas a las suyas. Sabía que el rubio se había colocado la camisa solo por Annie, porque realmente odiaba usarlas.

\- ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo con que salgas?

\- Mis padres no estarán hoy Armin, se quedan de mis abuelos.

La fiesta empezaba temprano, a las doce y tenía que terminar cerca de las cuatro, porque después de todo, la idea era salir libre de cualquier problema. Fueron en el auto del abuelo de Armin, ambos sabían que cuando éste se dormía podrían llegar a pasar veinte elefantes por encima y no se despertaría, así que estaban tranquilos.

Al llegar, encontraron varios autos estacionados, y vieron que ya estaba bastante lleno, adolescentes afuera bebiendo y fumando y dentro la música explotaba. El caballo se había lucido, luces, sillones a los costados y una barra gigante donde varios jóvenes estaban haciendo las bebidas.

Ya iba por su tercer copón (vaso grande) de cerveza, estaba bailando con un rubio que le rozaba la cadera, no tenía idea de como se llamaba pero estaba bueno, así que no tardó en acercarse y apoyarse en él, dio otro sorbo a su bebida y miró su vaso con el ceño fruncido cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenia más.

\- ¿Quieres otro? - le susurró el rubio.

\- Claro - Eren le sonrió coquetamente y su acompañante se dirigió hacia la barra.

Siguió bailando, había perdido a Armin desde hace rato y en ese momento no le importaba, sintió unas manos cerrarse en su cintura y sonrió para si mismo. Tomó la mano que se apretaba cerca de su ombligo y acercó su cuerpo rozando su trasero contra la entrepierna del otro, hoy se iría acompañado.

Después de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta decidido a comerle la boca, pero su cuerpo se detuvo de inmediato, sus ojos azules lo absorbieron en solo un instante y su cuerpo tembló por la emoción.

Levi le lanzó una sonrisa torcida y volvió a apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ya no bailas?

Olía a alcohol y tabaco, estaba tan cerca como para poder sentirlo, su mente no respondía como debería y solo pudo concentrarse en sus brazos fuertes que lo mantenían pegado a él. Comenzó a moverse lentamente cuando la pista cambió, y de pronto sintió como todo a su alrededor se esfumaba, sólo Levi y él, apretándose, rozando sus caderas, las manos del azabache apretando suavemente su trasero y lo último que sintió fue su boca sobre la suya.

Fue brusco pero rápidamente pudo llevarle el ritmo, hundió su lengua con avidez sacándole un gemido ahogado y sintió que dentro de él explotaba todo lo que se había estado aguantando; se agachó un poco para lograr una mejor fricción de sus labios y sus manos viajaron hacia los cabellos del azabache, enredándose y acercándolo un poco más, se separaron por falta de aire, no sin antes morder el labio inferior del más bajo logrando un gruñido por parte de éste. Lo miró tratando de controlar su respiración, y pensó que tal vez él se vería igual o peor que Levi, sus labios estaban hinchados, rojos y húmedos y sus ojos desprendían un deseo inmenso; sin embargo cuando quiso volver a acercarse, el azabache dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Ven.

Eren no hizo más que seguirlo, salteando cuerpos bañados de sudor, parejas comiéndose en medio de la pista y jóvenes totalmente borrachos.

Cuando salieron al exterior, vio como Levi se apoyaba en una camioneta y encendía un cigarrillo, no entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando.

\- ¿Quieres? - Levi le extendió un cigarrillo.

Si, te quiero a ti, desnudo, en mi cama.

\- Claro - lo tomó mientras que el azabache lo encendía.

Se apoyó en la camioneta a su lado y miró a Levi que parecía estar bastante concentrado mientras fumaba.

Estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación, aunque realmente no sabía que decirle después de haberle comido la boca, cuando distinguió unas luces por la carretera.

Levi también pareció notarlo y sus ojos viajaron a los de él.

\- Sube a la camioneta - le ordenó.

Eren vio como las patrullas comenzaban a llegar y sintió como lo arrastraban hacia dentro del vehículo. Por unos segundos quedó sin entender lo que ocurría, pero vio que Levi subía al asiento del conductor y encendía la camioneta.

\- Armin, no sé dónde está Armin.

El azabache ya había acelerado, así que las palabras de Eren quedaron flotando en aquel espacio haciendo que el otro lo mirara enarcando una ceja.

\- Él se fue con una chica rubia - contestó Levi - temprano.

Disparos, eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de largarse de allí.

\- Te llevaré a casa.

Ackerman parecía estar realmente tranquilo, como si no le importara que posiblemente esos disparos hubiesen impactado con alguno de aquellos jóvenes que sólo querían disfrutar un poco.

Eren se sintió extraño, estaba aterrado, pero la presencia del azabache lograba tranquilizarlo en cierta forma.

\- Otra vez me ayudaste.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Eren se movió incómodo en el asiento cuando Levi le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

\- Si no fuese porque me sacaste afuera, posiblemente ahora estaría en manos de esos tipos.

\- No te equivoques Eren - el castaño lo observó intrigado - No pensaba sacarte para salvarte el culo, pensaba en otras cosas.

Eren sintió un calor abrazador recorrer su cuerpo y se giró para enfrentarlo.

\- No creía que te iban los tipos.

Levi lanzó una carcajada, una de las más horribles que había escuchado en su vida, sin embargo en él todo parecía perfecto.

\- Ya llegamos mocoso.

Eren miró las casas a través de la ventanilla ¿En qué momento el camino se había hecho tan corto?

Al ver que el más bajo no decía nada, se decidió a bajar.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

Levi negó con su cabeza varias veces y Eren se sintió rechazado, solo un poco.

\- La policía no se va a quedar quieta sabiendo que varios autos se largaron de allí cuando llegaron. - Levi le sonrió y Eren sintió que su corazón se agitaba - Adiós mocoso.

Vio la camioneta partir a los pocos minutos y cuando entró a su casa, Grisha lo estaba esperando.


	5. Capítulo 4

"Iban tomados de la mano, ese era tal vez el único momento donde padre e hijo compartían algunas palabras más íntimas dejando los retos y las órdenes a un lado, sabía que Eren necesitaba de ésto, porque como uno de los médicos más solicitados del pueblo casi nunca estaba en casa y eso, ocasionaba que el pequeño buscara cualquier excusa para llamar su atención, además que no recordaba tampoco un buen momento con su mujer después de que Andrew Lawriet dejara su trabajo. Su compañero Andy había estado junto a él desde que se recibió en medicina, eran muy jóvenes cuando con sus ahorros, habían invertido en un pequeño local que pronto se convertiría en la clínica que tenía actualmente.

Habían pasado casi quince años trabajando juntos y les iba realmente bien, Grisha atendía en la clínica y Andrew se dedicaba a hacer los domicilios, pero después de los últimos meses comenzó a notar a su compañero bastante asustado; recordaba no haberle dado importancia, su amigo era de aquellos que le temían hasta a las moscas pero todo cayó sobre él, cuando Andy se fue. No le dijo donde, tampoco que ya no trabajaría, no contestaba sus llamados y no lo había vuelto a cruzar por allí. Habló con su madre, ésta dijo que también estaba desesperada por encontrarlo, al parecer, tampoco sabía donde se había ido.

Así las horas de trabajo fueron creciendo y no se sentía seguro de querer darle el puesto a alguien más, aún tenía la esperanza de que Andrew volviera pero esta fue cayendo al pasar los años.

\- Papá, tal vez Levi quiera conocerte.

Grisha lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, su hijo llevaba el cabello despeinado y las mejillas rojas al igual que la nariz, a causa del frío. ¿Cuándo había decidido distanciarse tanto de él?

\- Deberías preguntarle.

Eren lo miró con sus ojos brillantes y el mayor agradeció a ese tal Levi por haber logrado algo como ésto en tan solo unas horas.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comprar golosinas?

Los grandes ojos verdes brillaron y Grisha no necesitó una contestación para girar la esquina y dirigirse a la tienda de los Arlet.

Había mucha gente dentro, y Eren le dijo que se quedaría afuera a esperarlo, su padre lo dejó junto a la puerta y le advirtió que no se moviera de allí.

Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño quedó completamente solo observó como unos policías sacaban a la señora Pitts de su tienda, vio con pánico como la empujaban sobre la acera ¿Por qué hacían eso? La señora era muy buena, no tenían que golpearla.

Sin pensarlo siquiera una vez, salió en su dirección bastante preocupado.

Grisha vio ese momento, como uno de los policías le pegaba a su hijo con la culata, como éste caía abriéndose una gran herida en la cabeza con uno de los escalones de la tienda, corrió desesperado cuando comenzó a ver la sangre escurrir.

\- ¿Quién es él mamá?

Su pequeño estaba ahí, en esa cama de hospital que le habían sacado noches enteras sin dormir ni comer, con una larga cirugía de por medio y ahora una venda cubriendo su cabeza y la mitad de su frente. Había estado allí cuando despertó y cuando comenzó a moverse y a modular, pero después de tanto tiempo a su lado su hijo no lo reconocía, sabía de Carla y su amigo Armin, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada más que eso."

Eren se acercó despacio hacia la mesita que tenían al lado de la puerta y dejó sus llaves en ésta, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su padre que se encargaba de seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, aún no se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

Y era aquello lo que estaba retrasando, inspiró profundamente y se giró para quedarse de pie frente a Grisha, su padre tenía el ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos lanzaban chispas que parecían a punto de quemarlo vivo.

\- Y... Yo - balbuceó torpemente mientras trataba de focalizarse en los primeros escalones que podrían llegar a ser su ruta de escape más segura.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Salí.

\- Ya veo y vuelves a las tres de la mañana ¿En qué estás pensando Eren?

Su padre estaba enojado, no era algo común pero solo agachó su cabeza esperando lo que tenía que ocurrir, sabía que ésto pasaría tarde o temprano.

\- Dime dónde estabas

Eso no era una pregunta en absoluto, lo sabía.

\- Con un amigo.

\- ¿Armin?

Si bien había salido con el rubio, solo había estado con él un par de minutos, además que si el abuelo de Armin llegaba a enterarse de que éste había quebrantado cualquiera de sus reglas las cosas se pondrían peores.

\- Siéntate y dime todo lo que hiciste Eren, no te irás hasta no aclarar absolutamente el porqué te fuiste.

El castaño caminó lentamente, sin levantar la mirada con miedo de cruzarse con la de su padre, parecía un cachorro asustado al que estaban regañando por haber destrozado los almohadones del sofá.

\- ¿Y bien? - soltó sus palabras bruscamente mientras quedaba estático frente al muchacho esperando una respuesta.

\- Salí a una fiesta - murmuró

\- ¿En qué estás pensando Eren? - su padre pasó sus dedos sobre su frente mostrando su irritación - ¿Es alguna fase rebelde de la que tengo que preocuparme? ¿Sabes las cosas que podrían haberte pasado?

\- Tú también sales a altas horas de la noche.

Grisha lo miró fijamente y el muchacho deseó poder hacerse más pequeño.

\- ¡Es diferente! - exclamó - ¡Por Dios Eren! Soy médico y un adulto, hago mi trabajo y no corro el riesgo como tú. Dime si piensas en tu familia o en ti mismo cuando haces esas cosas.

\- No era el maletín de trabajo.

Eren observó a su padre, por tan solo unos segundos vio como este titubeó y abrió y cerró varias veces su boca, eso lo hizo mirarlo con mayor atención.

Pero la bofetada que Grisha dejó caer sobre su mejilla, logró hacerlo retroceder, su padre jamás lo había golpeado y ahora su mente había quedado en blanco.

\- No vuelvas a contradecirme, no quiero escuchar excusas solo para poder salvarte de lo que has hecho. Vete a dormir, ya es tarde - Eren se levantó en silencio y pasó junto a su padre, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras continuó - llego a saber que vuelves a hacer algo como ésto y te juro Eren, que las cosas se pondrán feas.

Cuando el joven se acostó en su cama, pensó en lo sucedido ¿Se había puesto nervioso por el hecho de que él hubiese salido? O ¿Tenía algo que ver con la mención de su maletín? Con esas preguntas rondando en su mente, Eren cayó en un profundo sueño.

Armin fue a su casa el fin de semana y Eren agradeció que su amigo no se riera del encuentro que tuvo con aquel rubio gigantón, aunque tampoco estuvo muy a gusto cuando comentó lo que había ocurrido con Levi. Su amigo había comenzado a gritar mientras apretujaba la almohada contra su rostro y eso había llamado demasiado la atención de Carla que después de mirarlos inquisituvamente se retiró sin decir nada.

\- Eso es genial Eren ¿No era lo que querías?

\- No, bueno si, tal vez... No lo sé - Se tapó la cara con sus manos totalmente avergonzado.

Pasaron el resto de la noche viendo películas y comiendo palomitas.

Sin embargo nada pudo quitar la conducta que últimamente había estado mostrando Grisha después de que hubiese mencionado sus salidas nocturnas.

Eren notó con gran interés que su padre a pesar de recibir llamadas de urgencia, las había rechazado todas. El maletín del que se había hecho mención había desaparecido y ahora al lado de la puerta había colocado el que siempre llevaba para dejar en claro, que era aquél cual usaba.

No fue hasta el domingo a la tarde que recibió una llamada al teléfono y como sus padres habían salido, atendió sin pensarlo siquiera.

\- Hola.

La línea del otro lado había quedado en silencio, sin embargo podía escuchar la respiración del otro.

\- Si no contesta, voy a colgar.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Grisha?

\- Si ¿Quién habla?

\- Soy el oficial Smith, lamento las molestias. ¿Su padre no está en casa?

\- No ¿Qué necesita?

\- ¿Sabes a qué hora vuelve? Es importante decírselo a él.

Cuando sus padres llegaron, cerca de la hora de la cena Eren le comentó al hombre sobre el llamado del oficial. Cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa y el teléfono sonó, Grisha se retiró por varios minutos.

Su padre no volvió a tocar su comida y tampoco siguió sentado muy cómodo entre ellos, no sabía lo que el oficial Smith podría haberle dicho, pero no parecían buenas noticias, se retiró a su habitación en cuanto acabó todo lo que tenia en su plato y cuando entró a su cuarto pudo oír los gritos de su madre.

Eren solía decirse muy a menudo a si mismo que debía cambiar aquella actitud impulsiva que tanto lo caracterizaba, había tratado por todos los medios posibles seguir las reglas que le habían enseñado desde que tenía memoria y especialmente, después de la última conversación que había tenido con su padre, no quería volver a actuar como un idiota. Sin embargo se protegía con la excusa de que los demás le daban todas las herramientas como para que él se dejara llevar de esa manera.

Especialmente cuando vio a Grisha salir del dormitorio con aquél maletín que había ocultado durante semanas, esperó pacientemente a que bajara las escaleras para salir del baño y dirigirse al dormitorio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó una camiseta y las zapatillas con una rapidez impresionante. Aún podía oír a su padre en la planta baja y meditó por unos segundos la idea de dejarlo pasar y volver a dormir, pero su curiosidad era tan grande que cualquier intento de convencerse así mismo desapareció al mismo instante en que se hizo presente. Maldijo entre dientes cuando escuchó a su madre en la habitación continua, si salía por la puerta principal, ella se daría cuenta.

\- Debo estar realmente loco - susurró para si mismo.

Levantó el vidrio de la ventana muy despacio para que ésta no hiciera sonido alguno, escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría y miró hacia adelante. Armin muchas veces le había comentado en broma, que el árbol que tenia junto a la ventana de su habitación podía ser muy útil para salir y dejar a entrar a cualquiera sin que su familia se entere, jamás había pensado que en algún momento iba a tener que usar esa ruta de escape, pero dadas eran tales circunstancias que agradeció mentalmente que ese árbol estuviese allí.

Pasó una de sus piernas por el borde de la ventana y colocó su pie en una de las ramas más gruesas que pudo encontrar, hizo todo lo posible para poder pasar su cuerpo por aquél cuadrado y se sostuvo firmemente de los bordes para poder pasar su otra pierna, la rama en la que estaba sosteniendo su peso hizo un sonido terrible para sus oídos y al pensar que seguramente cedería, casi saltó hacia el centro. Estaba abrazado prácticamente al tronco del árbol con sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con irregularidad.

\- No mires abajo... No mires abajo.

Sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo para ver donde colocaría su peso ahora, bajó su pierna temblorosa hacia la rama más cercana, negándose totalmente a desprenderse del tronco del cual se sujetaba, cuando pudo estabilizarse totalmente decidió hacer un salto seguro hacia el césped. No supo como tuvo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo, pero de un momento a otro se vio a sí mismo volando por los aires y rodando por el terreno plano, agradeció no haberse lastimado como creyó que podría ocurrirle y se apresuró a rodear el patio para buscar a su padre.

Grisha no había subido al automóvil sino que en su lugar caminó hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba, así que Eren internamente lo agradeció, hubiese sido imposible poder seguirlo en medio de la noche si éste se subía al vehículo.

Caminó a una distancia prudente de su padre y a la espectativa que si éste llegara a girarse él tendría que esconderse rápidamente, pero eso no fue un impedimento porque a pesar de que los nervios lo carcomían, el hombre no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Sus pasos no se detuvieron al doblar por la calle Rose, Eren tuvo que esconderse detrás de unos botes de basura cuando Grisha se detuvo frente a la casa Rainston que si no se equivocaba, había estado deshabitada desde que podía recordar. Se agachó un poco más con miedo de ser descubierto cuando su padre, antes de golpear la puerta miró hacia atrás y a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo estuviese siguiendo. ¿Exactamente quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre corpulento y a Grisha quien había elevado su maletin como si aquello fuese un pase especial.

Eren se quedó estático en su lugar con las dudas rondando su mente, con su cuerpo a punto de moverse por simple curiosidad. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera, especialmente al ver una patrulla de la policía que pasó en aquél segundo.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si veían a su padre entrando en una casa abandonada? O al menos eso era lo que había creído hace tan sólo minutos atrás. Una vez que el auto se alejó, decidió volver a casa, no tenía sentido seguir allí; tal vez Grisha había tenido una emergencia y él estaba imaginando cosas, pero al contrario de lo que quería pensar esa noche no pudo dormir a causa de la incomodidad que seguía recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Cuando entró por las puertas del instituto supo que algo realmente iba mal, las miradas de aquellos estudiantes que no había visto jamás, los susurros y esas risitas molestas que lo siguieron desde que había bajado del autobús. Tomó la correa de su bolso un poco más fuerte como si quisiera esconderse detrás de ésta, había logrado captar la atención de varios con sus arrebatos pero esta vez no creía haber hecho algo por lo cual todos tuvieran sus ojos en él y eso le molestaba. Divisó a Armin en el pasillo, parecía sumamente nervioso y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Eren se apresuró para llegar junto a él.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - susurró a su amigo.

\- Que es lo que no está pasando querrás decir - Armin se hizo a un lado para que Eren pudiese ver lo que estaba pegado en la pared - esto es malo, están por todas partes y no sé si el director los ha visto.

Era un cartel, pequeño pero no uno que hubiese visto antes, alguien había captado el momento perfecto con su cámara, la fotografía en sí no estaba en muy buena calidad pero su rostro era reconocible. De un lado Eren bailando con aquél rubio que no había vuelto a ver, del otro él besándose con Levi, su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos y su cuerpo tembló, no sólo podía verse a sí mismo con dos hombres en una misma noche, no era eso lo que realmente le preocupó, sino la hora en la que habían sido tomadas aquellas fotografías. Estaba seguro que si el director o algún profesor los veía sabrían que había salido y sería reportado, y no sólo él sino también aquellos muchachos que habían sido involucrados por una estúpida broma que habían hecho.

Acercó sus manos temblorosas cuando el timbre sonó sin poder moverse del lugar, escuchó los pasos de los estudiantes y a Armin diciéndole que se adelantaría y lo cubriría en clase. No le importó en absoluto, arrancó el papel cuando ya no había nadie en el corredor y lo arrugó con fuerza en su mano derecha, respiró agitadamente mientras pensaba en encontrar a aquel idiota y partirle la cara.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y su cuerpo se tensó girando lentamente sobre sus talones deseando que no fuera algún superior y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás al encontrarse con aquella persona.

Levi lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y chasqueó la lengua varias veces antes de extender su mano.

\- Dámelo.

\- ¿Qué? - Eren lo miró entre sorprendido y confuso.

\- El cartel, dámelo.

Eren depositó el papel arrugado en las manos del azabache y cuando éste lo abrió para mirarlo, realmente quiso hacerse pequeño y desaparecer.

\- Ve a clases y no te metas en problemas.

Fue lo último que escuchó salir de sus labios antes de verlo desaparecer por el pasillo.

En el salón los susurros habían cesado, pero sí recibió una reprimenda de su profesor de matemáticas, lo obligó a entonar el himno frente a toda la clase y el resto de la hora la pasó de pie, mirando hacia el rincón de la sala, frustrante y vergonzoso.

A la hora del almuerzo quiso realmente volver a cruzar las puertas para huir, o simplemente poder esconderse detrás del cuerpo menudo de su amigo, pero sin embargo el poco orgullo que le quedaba hizo que tomara su comida y caminara hacia una de las mesas libres seguido por Armin.

Todos lo habían mirado, lanzaron palabras hirientes y otras en las que pedían que se arrodillara y les hiciera una mamada, cuando llegó a su mesa se hundió en la bandeja que tenía enfrente sin realmente tener una pizca de hambre y deseando haber tomado la primera opción de correr lejos de allí.

\- Espero que te haya gustado el regalo que dejé Jaeger.

La voz de Jean Kirstein se hizo presente en la cafetería, dejando que los demás estudiantes rieran abiertamente. Eren se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, así que él era el causante de tal alboroto, el impulso de ir a romperle la cara lo llenó por completo pero el brazo de Armin se cerró sobre el suyo anticipándose a sus acciones.

\- Así que fuiste tú.

El silencio en las mesas se hizo presente y todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia aquel que por primera vez, había abierto la boca delante de tanta gente. Levi caminó a paso seguro ignorando aquellas miradas curiosas, llevaba en sus manos una gran cantidad de aquellas fotografías, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna pero hizo que Kirstein se moviera nervioso en su lugar, se detuvo a un lado de la mesa del otro y dejó los papeles sobre ésta.

Vio como el rostro de Jean perdía color ante las palabras del azabache, aunque ante la distancia que los dividía Eren no pudo comprender que era lo que realmente había dicho. Levi dio media vuelta y algo estúpido debió haber pensado el cara de caballo porque avanzó detrás de Ackerman y tan sólo a unos pocos pasos de distancia se detuvo.

\- ¿QUÉ PASA ACKERMAN? ¿EL NIÑO BONITO NO TE DIO LA MAMADA QUE ESPERABAS?

Levi se detuvo y giró para enfrentarlo, Kirstein tenía en su molesto rostro una sonrisa socarrona que Eren quiso quitar en ese momento, las risas de los demás no se habían hecho esperar y cesaron cuando el azabache se acercó al otro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

No esperó por una respuesta porque su puño se estrelló directamente en la nariz de Jean, que trastabilló hacia atrás tocando el lugar con ambas manos, hizo un intento desastroso en devolver el puñetazo, pero Levi le dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que doblara su cuerpo hacia adelante.

El castaño creyó que Ackerman lo golpearía nuevamente, pero al contrario de sus pensamientos éste se detuvo.

Entonces se dio cuenta en la situación en la que aquellos dos se habían metido. Los profesores que se encontraban almorzando en aquel mismo lugar no habían dado mucha importancia a las palabras, pero si lo hicieron en el que el azabache golpeó al otro muchacho.

\- Ackerman, Kirstein. Vengan conmigo.

Jean necesitó ayuda para poder caminar, Levi los siguió con sus manos en los bolsillos como si realmente no le importara lo que podía suceder, la cafetería quedó en silencio una vez que ambos jóvenes la abandonaron y Eren quedó pensando en las consecuencias que podrían llegar por su culpa.

Cuando el timbre dio por terminada la jornada de clases Eren fue el último en salir, llegando a la oficina del director vio a Kirstein salir con una venda en la nariz y luego a Levi junto a un hombre mayor. Ackerman se tensó al verlo y el castaño dudó en dirigirle unas palabras o no, pero terminó optando en hacerlo.

\- Gracias. - susurró son atreverse a mirarlo, sus pies parecían ser mucho más interesantes en ese momento.

\- No lo hice por ti.

Eren lo miró sorprendido, pero captó una leve inclinación de su boca indagando a una sonrisa que jamás apareció, el hombre que estaba junto a Ackerman agarró firmemente el hombro del más bajo y lo empujó suavemente hacia la salida.

Eren quedó mirando la figura de Levi hasta perderlo de vista y sonrió para si mismo, al reconocer que sus últimas palabras no ocultaban el hecho de que indirectamente lo había protegido.

Al día siguiente vio a una mujer a un lado de la puerta del instituto, llevaba una gran pila de folletos y hablaba tropezando con sus palabras, cuando llegó su turno para entrar, uno de aquellos papeles llegó a sus manos.

\- Si llega a verlo, por favor llame al teléfono que está ahí.

El rostro de Jean estaba allí, junto a su nombre, su edad y un número de teléfono. DESAPARECIDO. Aquella palabra fue como un puñetazo en el estómago y con un leve asentimiento le dio a entender a aquella mujer, que si lo veía no dudaría en llamar.

Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo porque Kirstein no volvió a aparecer por el resto del año e incluso en su graduación, Eren no pudo sentirse realmente feliz porque Levi Ackerman tampoco había regresado.


	6. Capítulo 5

"Se sentó sobre su cama observando hacia su ventana, el paisaje que veía desde allí era muy diferente a cuando estaba con Kenny. Mikasa sacaba la ropa del armario en busca de los juguetes que sus tíos le habían regalado, había pasado un año ya, ahora vivía con su prima y aún no se acostumbraba a los buenos tratos que aquella familia le daba, aún temía que tuvieran episodios como los que había pasado anteriormente.

\- Te he dado mis juguetes, no están allí.

\- ¿En serio? Porque necesito a mi escuadrón completo. Y aun no encuentro al general Charles.

El General Charles había sido un regalo de Kenny, el único juguete que no le había entregado a Mikasa, no sabía el porqué simplemente lo guardó receloso como si fuese una figura infaltable en su niñez, a sus quince años se independizó volviendo a su antiguo hogar y aunque él mismo quería desprenderse de aquel hombre, no lo hizo. Kenny se había retirado del ejército y había comprado una casa en los barrios altos, así que no lo veía regularmente pero si solía darse unas vueltas por allí los fines de semana.

Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo a la vez que estudiaba y Mikasa iba sin falta a cocinar y a veces, se quedaba en el pequeño living y dormia en el sofá.

Un año después su prima había viajado a Alemania para hacer un curso avanzado y él logró sobrevivir en soledad y con comida instantánea. Lo único que había quedado en la pequeña casa había sido el General Charles que relucia sobre su mesita de noche."

\- Levi ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó una voz que le pareció bastante lejana, pestañeó varias veces queriendo salir del trance en el que había entrado sin darse cuenta y buscó a la muchacha que ahora se encontraba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Estamos por salir del aeropuerto y aún pareces estar en tu mundo - Mikasa agarró su maleta y como siempre lo había hecho, la llevó evitando así que el azabache hiciera algún esfuerzo innecesario.

\- Puedo llevar mi equipaje, no estoy inválido.

Mikasa palmeó su hombro mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien en la multitud.

\- Supongo que aún no ha llegado, puedes sentarte un rato por allí - Mikasa señaló una de las bancas del interior pero él se mantuvo a su lado - el doctor dijo que no debías hacer esfuerzo, la herida puede abrirse.

\- No pasará.

\- Tal vez debimos quedarnos en Alemania.

Levi bufó ante lo protectora e irritable que podía llegar a ser su prima en ciertas ocasiones. Una puñalada en el abdomen no era tan grave, no si no había tocado ningún órgano interno y si el final de aquel idiota fue mucho peor que un poco de pérdida de sangre y unos cuantos puntos.

\- ¡Niños!

Ambos miraron hacia adelante y se encontraron con aquella cabellera rubia que ahora hasta podría decirse que algunos mechones blancos la adornaban.

\- Vamos, Erwin llegó.

Mikasa volvió a tomar la delantera aún sujetando ambas valijas, cuando estuvieron frente al gigantón, fueron envueltos por sus grandes brazos en una exagerada muestra de afecto que Levi quiso romper de inmediato.

\- Cuánto han crecido - el rubio los miró a ambos mientras se separaba y tomaba las valijas para guardarlas atrás - Menos tú Levi, tú sigues igual. Enano como siempre.

Ackerman bufó mientras subía al auto, sin siquiera contestarle. Lo gracioso de la situación era que esperaba que al menos alguien dijera que notaba alguna diferencia en él. Bueno, tal vez durante el entrenamiento había cortado su cabello, y su masa corporal había crecido bastante a comparación de lo que era cuando se había largado de allí hace ocho años, pero no su altura; había esperado milagrosamente crecer unos centímetros más y así dejar de ser el centro de burlas de su prima y el resto de sus compañeros, pero eso jamás ocurrió y al parecer, aquí también tendría que aguantar las bromas estúpidas sobre ello.

\- Van a quedarse en casa, Hange ha preparado sus cuartos y quédense tranquilos que pueden estar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

\- Muchas gracias Erwin, no sé que hubiésemos hecho sin ustedes.

Mikasa siempre se mostraba cordial, aunque el azabache sabía que solo lo hacía en los momentos que eran sumamente necesarios, la muchacha podría llegar a ser incluso peor que él, por lo que se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla ignorando completamente la absurda conversación que se había hecho lugar durante el viaje.

Cuando llegaron no pudieron dar más de dos pasos fuera, ya que aquella mujer de lentes ya los tenía entre sus brazos. Había conocido a Hange cuando Erwin en una fiesta de Navidad la había presentado como su pareja, en ese entonces, había comenzado a vivir solo y las razones del rubio en aparecer en la vida cotidiana del azabache había sido pura y exclusivamente por el pedido de Kenny. A Levi le había molestado por completo que su tío interfiriera incluso después de haberse alejado de él, aunque Erwin superó sus expectativas. Al principio solo era pasar por su casa y ver si el más bajo se estaba alimentando bien, si mantenía la casa en buen estado y si continuaba con sus estudios; al pasar los años el rubio se había acostumbrado a compartir las fiestas con él ya que no tenía familia en Throne. Y así llegó Hange, en su cumpleaños diecisiete, también en la cena de Navidad, de la mano de Erwin.

Comieron, bebieron, hablaron e incluso compartieron regalos. La mujer era por demás de extravagante, hablaba sin parar y a veces se encerraba en su propio mundo por largos minutos. Levi en aquel momento no podía comprender como un hombre tan serio como Erwin, entablara relación alguna con aquella fenómeno pero a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o hacer, descubrió que Hange era una de las mejores personas que había conocido.

Las noches en las que Erwin solia patrullar, la mujer se daba su tiempo para ir a cenar con él, hablar sobre cosas triviales o simplemente para hacerle un poco de compañía. Levi a pesar de haber vivido por unos años en casa de Mikasa, se había vuelto reacio a las muestras de afecto y solo se lo había permitido a su prima con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aquellas dos personas mayores que él le habían dado el calor familiar que jamás había tenido, así que por más locos y extravagantes que fueran no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz por volver a verlos.

\- Sueltame idiota, me duele. - Levi le dio un suave empujón, logrando que Hange se separara de él.

\- Ya, olvidé que no te gustan los abrazos - la mujer acomodó sus gafas dos veces como solía hacer cuando estaba entusiasmada y les dio camino libre para entrar en la casa - Les he arreglado las habitaciones, pueden poner sus cosas allí ahora si así lo quieren.

\- Gracias Hange.

Erwin se encargó de mostrarlas, mientras que la mujer se hacía cargo de la comida, Mikasa desapareció por el pasillo y se encerró en su cuarto mientras que él aún miraba el suyo con detenimiento. No había nada raro allí, una cama de dos plazas con sábanas blancas, una mesita de noche con un velador del mismo color sobre ella, las cortinas eran de color verde y el armario también.

Para no ser descortés simplemente le hizo un asentimiento a Erwin para que se retirara y al estar solo, dejó su maleta a un lado de la cama y se tiró sobre el colchón.

\- Es duro, la habitación tiene menos color de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero conociendo a Hange creo que era lo que debía esperar.

Levi rio internamente, imaginando a Hange ordenando las habitaciones sin tener una pequeña idea de lo que podría llegar a gustarle, se preguntó si la de Mikasa sería tan horrible como la de él o al menos si tendría un poco más de vida. Lamentando que el colchón fuera demasiado duro se levantó rápidamente y decidió que debía desempacar.

No tenía muchas cosas, así que acomodar su ropa y los zapatos en el armario no fue problema alguno para él, lo bueno de la casa era que cada habitación tenía baños individuales así que no tendría que compartirlo con nadie, acomodó algunas de sus cosas allí y pensó en hacer una compra luego para llenar los espacios que quedaban libres. Para bañarse tuvo que pedirle el shampoo a Mikasa lo cual le había molestado de sobremanera porque ahora olía a fresas, mientras se cambiaba observó su mesita de noche y al General Charles que ahora, estaba muy deteriorado, tal vez era hora de deshacerse de él, en lugar de seguir buscándole un espacio. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba se espantaba de la idea de hacerlo,

En lugar de seguir observando aquel juguete, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras guiado por el exquisito olor de la comida de Hange, Erwin estaba sentado en la mesa concentrado en la lectura del periódico y cuando escuchó a Levi, le sonrió.

\- Aún falta un poco para la comida, Mikasa ha salido por si la estás buscando - Levi se detuvo a unos pasos de la mesa y le enseñó su billetera.

\- En ese caso, saldré a hacer unas compras, me hacen falta algunas cosas.

\- Bien, ve con cuidado.

Levi no necesitaba permiso alguno para salir, pero creyó que era conveniente hacerlo ya que aquellos dos estaban alojandolos en su casa como si tuvieran el deber de hacerlo.

Como se esperaba del clima de verano hacia un calor abrazador que el azabache deseó haber tomado en cuenta, ya que tendría que caminar bastante para llegar al centro, aún así no dudó en seguir su camino y cuando ya pudo divisar las tiendas sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían y terminaría tirado sobre la acera.

Pasó por tres locales diferentes y compró desde shampoos y jabones hasta porqué no suavizante para telas, llevaba más de lo que en realidad había ido a buscar, pero no pudo resistirse cuando vio las ofertas en los productos de limpieza, si iba a dormir en casa ajena al menos debería encargarse del lugar. Las bolsas pesaban y el calor no lo ayudaba demasiado, la fuerza que había hecho al levantarlas y el caminar lograron que su abdomen comenzara a doler.

Le habían dicho que debía hacer reposo, los puntos que aún tenía habían sido hechos hace tan sólo tres días, pero las peticiones del médico habían sido nulas cuando sus superiores les dieron trabajo extra y uno de ellos había sido volver a su pueblo natal. Tal vez debería haberse quedado en la casa y dejar que Mikasa hiciera las compras por él, pero ya era tarde para pensarlo, debía volver y descansar, eso haría.

Caminó a pasos lentos, sintiendo otra vez un intenso tirón y demonios que dolía, bajó la cabeza para observar con mucha atención que su camiseta tenía una pequeña mancha roja lo cual significaba que los puntos se habían deshecho.

\- No ahora mierda.

\- ¿Joven está bien?

Una mujer regordeta se había detenido frente a él y observaba con horror la sangre de su camiseta, Levi sonrió levemente y se apresuró a calmarla.

\- ¿No sabe si hay algún hospital cerca de aquí? Tengo una herida que se ha abierto y necesito sutura.

Levi conocía el pueblo, pero después de ocho años de estar lejos de allí las cosas habían cambiado mucho y no quería arriesgarse a llegar a casa de Erwin, que cabe mencionar estaba bastante lejos en aquel momento y asustar a la pareja. Sabía perfectamente que él mismo podía cerrar la herida pero con aquel calor insoportable no quería caminar demasiado perdiendo sangre, además que no tenía los elementos necesarios para hacerlo.

\- Doblando hacia la izquierda te encontrarás con una clínica ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracias estaré bien.

\- Pero joven...

\- No se preocupe, estoy bien.

Hizo un esfuerzo terrible al levantar las bolsas, pero no dejó que el dolor y la cantidad de sangre que brotó en aquel momento se reflejara hacia la mujer, intentó alejarse rápidamente y buscar aquella milagrosa clínica, que esperaba al menos que hicieran un buen trabajo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla como le habían dicho, dobló a su izquierda y se encontró con ésta, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta haciendo que la campanilla sonara.

\- Lo siento pero ya estamos por cerrar, no hacemos más consultas por hoy.

Levi frunció el ceño y miró hastiado la cabellera despeinada del hombre que le daba la espalda. Jamás hubiese pensado en la tal falta de atención viniendo de un médico y por unos segundos pensó en regresar salvo que, la camiseta pegada a su abdomen lo había hecho volver a la realidad.

\- Es una emergencia, necesito sutura.

El joven dejó de darle la espalda para mirarlo con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, Levi dio un paso hacia atrás y contuvo el aire, había pasado tiempo pero no creía poder olvidar a Eren. El muchacho le hizo señas a su lado indicándole que tomara asiento en una camilla y el azabache sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo lo hizo.

\- Quítate la camiseta por favor.

Eren realmente parecía todo un profesional ante los ojos del más bajo, su mirada se había concentrado en su abdomen, se había colocado unos guantes con una rapidez inigualable y ya estaba revisando la herida. Mientras se enderezaba y comenzaba a preparar los elementos necesarios le hizo algunas preguntas.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que la herida se ha abierto?

\- Hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Eren asintió y se acercó, limpiando la herida, Levi cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando después de unos segundos el castaño se preparaba para comenzar.

El joven fue realmente meticuloso al respecto, no como el médico que se había encargado de él que tenían en su escuadrón. Eren observó su trabajo bastante orgulloso y luego colocó la gasa cuidadosamente sobre los puntos.

\- Me dieron medicación, no te preocupes por eso - se adelantó Levi viendo las intenciones del muchacho.

\- Bien, solo intenta que no se infecte.

Normalmente uno pagaba por sus consultas en la clínica, pero cuando el azabache quiso darle lo que debía el muchacho de ojos verdes se negó rotundamente, antes de irse el más bajo volvió a mirarlo mientras Eren lo despedía amistosamente con una hermosa sonrisa.

Al salir, las mejillas del azabache se colorearon después de mucho tiempo, suspiró mientras cargado de bolsas, regresaba a la casa de Erwin recordando las palabras del castaño.

\- No me debes nada Levi, solo con saber que estas bien, es el pago que cualquier persona necesita. Me alegra mucho de volver a verte.

Y vaya que él se alegraba de haberlo encontrado.


	7. Capítulo 6

"Levi estiró sus manitos abriendo y cerrando los dedos una y otra vez, esperando que al menos así dejaran de doler, su estómago rugió sacándolo de la tarea que llevaba a cabo y cuando abrió su boca e intentó pasar saliva por su garganta no pudo lograrlo a causa de la sequedad. No sabía por cuánto tiempo su tío seguiría enojado con él, tampoco sabía que era lo que había hecho mal, tal vez no debía haber preguntado por su madre o si recibiría su obsequio de Navidad, tal vez fue por haber vuelto con las monedas que Eren le había regalado.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que estar allí?

\- Sabes mi tío no es malo en realidad. - le comentó al General Charles que descansaba en su mesita de noche como un simple espectador - cuando Kenny esté contento vendrá a soltarme, comeremos mi comida favorita y me dejará jugar sobre la nieve.

Su estómago volvió a rugir y Levi le sonrió a su muñeco.

\- Además es muy cariñoso, siempre dice que soy hermoso y le gusta tocar mis mejillas ¿No crees que es un hombre bueno? - el General Charles seguía allí sin responderle, pero Levi le sonreía tal vez esperando a que contestara. - Farlan el niño molesto del que te hablé me dijo que su papá hacía lo mismo con él, así que está bien, aunque me dijo que no lo ataba ni lo dejaba sin comer, pero Kenny está enfadado así que merezco un castigo.

Sin saber el porqué una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla y pronto siguieron las demás, su sonrisa titubeó en su rostro y pronto se le borró por completo, el General Charles lo miraba con atención y guardaba su dolor como todas las noches"

Eren estaba cerrando la clínica cuando su padre regresó, se veía terriblemente agotado y sabía que se estaba esforzando demasiado.

\- ¿Tuviste algo interesante hoy? - preguntó.

\- Lo de siempre - Grisha comenzó a caminar a su lado, esta vez sin tomarse de las manos como tantas veces lo hicieron durante su infancia, ahora eran dos adultos volviendo a casa - La señorita Ral sigue diciendo que su hijo está a punto de morir, solo tenía un pequeño resfriado.

Eren soltó una risita y pensó en Petra, la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que en cualquier momento terminaría enloqueciendo a sus hijos, loca por la limpieza, los germenes y las enfermedades. Que Dios lo ayudara si se encontraba con alguien así, era exasperante.

\- Esta noche quisiera que salgas conmigo hijo.

\- ¿A dónde?

Grisha lo miró con complicidad, pero Eren no entendió a qué se refería.

\- Si estás pensando en cosas raras no. - comentó indignado - detente.

\- No sé lo que estás pensando, pero he visto los carteles que has estado haciendo con Armin y ese chico Marco.

Eren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se detuvo de inmediato, Grisha sin embargo le dio un empujón a su hombro y comenzó a reír.

\- No te estoy retando Eren, creo que ya eres un adulto responsable que sabe muy bien lo que hace.

\- ¿No estás enfadado?

Cuando menos lo pensaron llegaron a su casa, su padre fue el primero en entrar y esperó a que su hijo lo hiciera.

\- ¿Carla estas aquí?

El silencio le respondió un súbito no y le pidió a Eren a que tomara asiento a su lado en el sillón.

\- No quiero que digas una palabra de esto a nadie y mucho menos a tu madre.

\- Ya papá ¿Qué quieres?

Grisha pareció dudar un momento pero luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

\- Hace muchos años que estoy en un grupo revolucionario - el muchacho abrió su boca por la sorpresa pero no pudo responder a eso - veo que tú y tus amigos también están haciendo su trabajo por su cuenta, pero necesitamos personas Eren. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo no lo sé, podría interesarte.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuántos son en el grupo?

\- Actualmente sólo quedamos cinco.

Eren no preguntó a qué se refería porque lo sabía, seguramente la mayoría había sido capturado o en lo mejor de la palabra asesinados. Su padre le dijo que esa noche se reunirian, hacía mucho tiempo ya que había dejado de marcarle los límites, de preocuparse por si salía, con quien y a dónde.

Cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad simplemente lo dejó ir, la única razón por la que seguía en aquella casa era porque aún no había juntado dinero suficiente para marcharse, Grisha le dio la libertad que esperaba; su madre era el caso contrario, siempre preocupada por lo que veía en televisión, queriendo saber todo el tiempo donde estaba su hijo y tratando a los revolucionarios como lunáticos al poner en peligro sus vidas y las de sus allegados.

Por eso le agradaba la idea de que le permitiera participar, poder expresarse libremente y actuar en contra del gobierno. Por eso iría, con amigos o solo, iría.

Le hubiese gustado poder comentarle muchas cosas a su padre, como el hecho de que ese mismo día las puertas de la clínica se abrieron para una persona muy diferente de las que siempre acudían, quería decirle que Levi había regresado a la ciudad, que estaba más apuesto de lo que recordaba, que había estado loco por él desde la secundaria y que lo había creído muerto hace tan sólo unas horas atrás. Pero esas cosas no eran las que se hablaban, se mantenían en secreto por el único hecho de que todo se iría de mal a peor, su padre lo hubiese comprendido, pero no podía darse el gusto de ponerse en ese tipo de peligro.

Decidido, le advirtió a su padre que estaría en la reunión, a la cual el punto en cuestión era la vieja casa que lo había inundado de dudas por los siguientes años. Asi que ahora por fin, su curiosidad fue saciada, aunque no por completo.

Grisha le palmeó un hombro y Eren lo único que atinó a hacer fue en responderle con una sonrisa, despacio se dirigió hacia su habitación y luego decidió que iba a tomar un baño.

\- Demonios estoy hecho un asco.

Se rio de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, le hubiese gustado verse un poco más profesional en el primer encuentro que tuvo con Levi, sin embargo sabía que el azabache no había ido a verlo, sino que tenía una herida abierta que necesitaba aguja, cualquiera que sea quien pudiera arreglar aquel problema hubiese sido de su agrado. Pero sí, tal vez él quería que Levi pensara que también era apuesto y que posiblemente se quedara horas pensando en su persona, porque para Eren eso era lo que le había pasado al verlo de nuevo.

Se bañó tranquilo, esperando que el nombre de Levi se fuera de su cabeza al momento en que tuviera que ir a la reunión. Luego, antes de la cena llamó a sus amigos, Armin le avisó que tendría que corregir exámenes y Marco se quedaría en casa con sus abuelos.

Después de cenar esperó a que su madre se retirara a su dormitorio, su padre salió unos minutos antes diciendo que tenía una urgencia y luego cuando no escuchó ruidos en la planta superior se preparó para irse.

Las calles estaban vacías como siempre si salías después del toque de queda, algo que ya a Eren no le preocupaba. Dobló en la calle Rose, como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando seguía a su padre en secreto, como Grisha, observó a su alrededor con los nervios carcomiendo su piel con miedo de encontrarse a alguien siguiéndolo.

Golpeó repetidas veces la puerta, esperando a que se abriera y no dejaran que estuviera ni un segundo más en aquella calle, tal vez debería haberse negado y quedarse en casa, pero cuando pensaba en eso sentía una presión en su pecho insoportable.

El sonido de la llave y unos cuantos cerrojos no se hicieron esperar y Eren contuvo todo el aire en sus pulmones cuando observó a la persona que estaba delante de él una vez que la puerta fue abierta.

Jamás podría olvidar el susto que se había llevado a los dieciocho años y mucho menos el rostro del policía que había sido el causante de aquello. Erwin Smith lo miraba serio y con leve asentimiento le indicó que podía entrar.

Eren lo hizo, temeroso, a punto de huir si los policías habían descubierto las reuniones secretas. El rubio lo ignoró por un momento y volvió a cerrar con llave, pasó por su lado, adelantándose.

\- Por aquí Eren.

Lo siguió en silencio, atravesando largos pasillos y escuchando la madera crujir bajo sus pies, la casa estaba levemente iluminada, sus sombras se alargaban a medida que avanzaban. Eren sentía que tenía un nudo atravesando su garganta, sus manos temblaban sin siquiera proponerlo, Erwin caminaba tranquilo, guiandolo hasta una pequeña habitación, con las ventanas tapeadas, una sola lámpara que se balanceaba suavemente del techo y cinco personas más reunidas allí, cada uno de ellos sentados en una silla de madera. Vio a su padre, quien le sonrió complacido, una mujer con gafas, de cabello castaño, un joven rubio y fornido y una muchacha de cabello azabache, que le resultaba bastante familiar.

Se sintió observado por un instante, Erwin posó sus manos sobre sus hombros apretándolos ligeramente para luego señalarle una silla vacía.

\- Bienvenido Eren, al parecer hoy sumaremos dos miembros más a nuestra causa. - el rubio se sentó a su lado y amablemente se presentó y luego a los demás. - Ya conoces obviamente a Grisha, él es Reiner, ella es mi esposa Hange y nuestro nuevo miembro Mikasa, una amiga y yo soy Erwin, un placer.

Eren hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza ya que sentia que sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, nunca se había catalogado como tímido, pero en aquel instante no le gustaban que tantos pares de ojos estuvieran siguiendo sus movimientos. Observó a su alrededor para que su atención no fuera dirigida solamente a las personas que estaban allí y descubrió dos largas mesas de madera cubiertas por diferentes armas, no las conocía, jamás había tomado siquiera algunas de ellas; en las paredes podían verse diferentes carteles y mapas colgados y cerca de ellos tenían uno de ellos con varias calles marcadas en círculos rojos.

\- Bien continuemos con la reunión - sugirió Erwin.

Hange se puso de pie y carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención, aunque claro que no era necesario, todos esperaban con ansiedad lo que tendría para decir, ella no muy lejos de los pensamientos de sus compañeros, tomó el mapa que está a cerca y que tenía círculos con marcador y prosiguió.

\- Bien, éste es el mapa de Shiganshina, Erwin nos ha podido traer la nueva información que ha llegado al cuartel. Marcamos con mucho cuidado las calles y colocamos los horarios por donde pasarán los camiones que llevan a las personas que han estado desapareciendo durante esta semana. - miró a cada uno de ellos como esperando alguna pregunta de su parte y como no la obtuvo continuó - creemos que en la ruta 46 podríamos interceptarlo con mayor facilidad, sino deberíamos esperar a que esté cerca de la plaza central pero eso no sería lo más seguro para nosotros.

\- Creo que no estaría mal en la 46 - sugirió Grisha.

\- Si, eso es lo que pienso.

\- Disculpen cuando dicen que interceptarán el camión - preguntó Mikasa que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra al igual que Eren - ¿Significa que atacaremos?

\- Por supuesto, tenemos que liberar a aquellas personas. - continuó Hange - Conseguimos gran cantidad de armas que servirán para nuestra defensa, necesito saber si con capaces de manejarlas.

Todos asintieron excepto el castaño que cuando lo notó comenzó a sentire nervioso.

\- Grisha podrías enseñarle a Eren a disparar - Erwin se levantó y se dirigió a las mesas, observó las armas por unos segundos y luego sonrió al encontrar lo que quería - usa esta, es un revolver SW 38 Special, es solo para que practiques.

Eren asintió no muy decidido a portar un arma de fuego, Grisha delante de él le sonreía tratando de disipar sus miedos.

\- ¿Cuándo atacaremos? - preguntó su padre.

\- Dentro de una semana, vendremos aqui para buscar lo que necesitemos y viajaremos por separado, será lo mejor - contestó Hange.

La reunión terminó cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada, padre e hijo fueron los primeros en retirarse. Durante la semana Eren se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo y luego, iba con Grisha para practicar, no fue muy difícil solo necesitaba ser un poco más rápido, Armin y Marco quisieron unirse pero su padre lo negó alegando que tendrían oportunidad en otra ocasión. Quedaban sólo dos días para su viaje a Shiganshina y esperaba que todo saliera como lo planeado.

"Queda usted a cargo del traslado de presos de Shiganshina a la estatal de..."

Su primer trabajo, desde que había llegado allí Levi se había entregado a la limpieza del hogar, a su entrenamiento y a la mejora de su herida. No había esperado que las órdenes llegaran en menos de una semana, ya que estaban acostumbrados a que cuando hacían un traslado normalmente tardaban cerca de un mes, Mikasa estaba en busca de un departamento propio y él había encontrado tres que eran posibles pero no seguros, le habría gustado poder instalarse en alguno de ellos antes de preocuparse por su trabajo, pero sabía que no podía negarse.

En el comedor, mientras cenaban Erwin le había preguntado que le sucedía y cuando les comentó sobre el aviso, sus tres acompañantes habían quedado como estatuas en la mesa hasta que Hange le palmeó un hombro y le sonrió.

\- Lo harás bien, buena suerte.

Quedaban sólo unas horas para comenzar el traslado, Levi se había colocado su uniforme y bastante molesto se preparaba para ir a la central, miró encima de su hombro al General Charles que descansaba en su mesita de noche y comentó.

\- Hagamos nuestro trabajo - un saludo ridículo hacia su muñeco y una decisión que no cambiaría fácilmente.

Levi manejaba el camión. Eren estaba junto a Mikasa cerca de la ruta 46.


	8. Capítulo 7

Se habían separado en dos grupos, Hange iba con Grisha y Erwin, mientras que Mikasa estaba con él. Todos escondidos a ambos lados de la carretera, armados y esperando a los dos camiones que pasarían por allí, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, el calor era insoportable, no había vehículos a la vista y tampoco un sitio con sombra.

Estaban vestidos iguales, con camisetas grises y pantalones del mismo color, tenían los pasamontañas aún en sus manos pero en espera a ser usados en cuanto divisaran a su objetivo, en sus espaldas llevaban escopetas m37 y una Pistola Bersa thunder 9 en sus cinturones, todo el armamento lo conseguía Erwin, mientras que Hange había administrado lo demás.

Eren sentía un intenso extasis recorrer su cuerpo, jamás se había puesto a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, hasta ese preciso instante. Era la primera vez que podría realmente ayudar a la sociedad, salvando a inocentes de un destino cruel e injusto, ésta sería su oportunidad de tomar las armas y luchar, por la libertad del pueblo, de la gente, de él mismo.

Mikasa a su lado se veía demasiado tranquila, aún no podía creer que se volvería a encontrar con aquella mujer a la cual le había entregado su primer beso, la joven lucía mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y más decidida también.

Por otra parte se había sorprendido de que Erwin Smith participara de aquellas reuniones y asaltos, después de todo era un policía bastante conocido de allí, al principio, creyó que tal vez les tendía una trampa para atraparlos a todos pero Grisha alegó para calmarlo, que el rubio había pasado más de cinco años junto a ellos. Saboteando varios planes y entregando gran cantidad de armas a escondidas del gobierno.

De Hange no podía decir demasiado, salvo que se entusiasmaba demasiado ante cualquier idea que se les ocurría y bueno, estaba su padre, lo admiraba aún mucho más de lo que lo hacía antes y simplemente poder no solo trabajar como médico a su lado, sino también poder luchar a favor de sus derechos hacía que quisiera ser un poco más como él.

\- Eren.

El joven pestañeó varias veces saliendo lentamente de su ensimismamiento y miró a la muchacha que no cambiaba la expresión seria de su rostro.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ya casi es tiempo, ponte el pasamontañas.

\- Oh si, claro.

Con algo de torpeza se lo colocó hasta tapar su rostro por completo, demonios, hacia demasiado calor. Miró la ruta, aún se encontraba desierta, del otro lado, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos distinguió a los otros tres y se preguntó si los conductores de los camiones podrían verlos.

La escopeta aún reposaba en su espalda y a pesar de haber practicado arduamente con ambas armas, deseaba no tener la necesidad de utilizarla.

\- ¿Recuerdas el plan? - preguntó la muchacha.

\- Sí, Erwin se lanzará delante y pegará unos cuantos tiros, nosotros vamos por atrás. ¿No?

\- Debes ser rápido Eren, en el momento en que saltemos, tendremos que abrir las puertas de atrás sin perder ni un segundo, recuerda que Hange y Grisha nos cuidarán las espaldas, aún no sabemos cuantas personas hay, ni cuantos soldados habrá.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Allí vienen - susurró Mikasa.

¿Cuándo habían aparecido los camiones? Aún estaban un poco lejos pero no lo suficiente como para que comenzara aquél insesante palpitar de su corazón que se incrementaba cada vez que los veía acercarse más, no sabía si era por el calor o los nervios que comenzaban a tomar control de su cuerpo, pero notó que sus manos estaban un poco pegajosas y que de su frente empezaban a formarse pequeñas gotas de sudor que eran absorbidas por el pasamontañas. Su respiración se volvió pesada cuando vio que Erwin tomaba la escopeta sin problema alguno y contó hasta tres.

El primer camión hizo su aparición al momento en que Smith se lanzaba y disparaba hacia el parabrisas, sin dejar de moverse por si éste se salía de control llegando a salvo hacia el otro lado, el movimiento fue simple y les dio el tiempo suficiente a Eren y Mikasa que con aquella distracción del conductor en que frenó e hizo algunas maniobras para no salirse del carril, pudieran trepar en la parte de atrás.

Escucharon varios disparos en la parte delantera pero estaban decididos a abrir las puertas antes de que el segundo camión llegara. Eren tuvo que darle un buen golpe para que cediera y en apenas unos segundos pudieron ver en su interior. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Mikasa lo miró con sorpresa antes de tomarlo del hombro y jalarlo hacia un costado, cayó de espaldas a la carretera y la joven en cuclillas a su lado, miró hacia ambos lados y vio con temor como tres soldados se acercaban con sus armas en alto hacia ellos.

El segundo camión avanzó sin problemas esquivando al otro que se había detenido, Eren se levantó de inmediato y retrocedió rápidamente, uno de los soldados cayó cuando Grisha disparó a su derecha y Mikasa fue la primera en salir de su campo de visión. Hange se había subido a una de las motocicletas y gritaba algo que no podía oír, no había nada, ya no podían alcanzar al otro camión, no pudieron salvar a los rehenes, les tendieron una trampa, una serie de disparos siguió a su alrededor pero sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Vio a Hange seguida por Erwin y Mikasa en las motocicletas, gritando a que debían irse y alejarse.

Una bala rozó su camiseta y eso le hizo abrir los ojos por completo, con rapidez tomó su arma y siguió retrocediendo hasta poder ver la tercer motocicleta y a su padre esperándolo con la escopeta en alto, a medida que se acercaba su corazón latía rápidamente y se sacudia en su pecho.

Grisha disparó a sus espaldas y Eren se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que había sido en ese preciso instante que en lo único que pensaba era en alejarse de allí. No se sentía en sus cinco sentidos, aún no podía pensar con claridad.

La escopeta de su padre cayó al suelo tras un sonoro disparo y Eren apuró su paso, Grisha gritó cuando sintió el impacto destrozar su mano izquierda. El joven no pudo gritar, solo atinó a moverse aún más rápido con un nudo en su garganta amenazando con ahogarlo, no muy lejos de su alcance vio el traje peculiar que cada soldado llevaba, el hombre estaba a escasos pasos de él y de espaldas.

Eren tomó la pistola que llevaba en su cinturón y apuntó con sus manos temblorosas, pero muy dispuesto a disparar si el soldado hacia otro movimiento.

Entonces su cuerpo se pretrificó, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules y sintió como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago. Las hebras negras de su cabello se movían lentamente por el aire caliente que recorría el lugar, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y tenía los labios tan apretados que habían formado una fina línea. Levi Ackerman estaba delante de él, le había disparado a su padre y estaba vestido como un soldado.

\- Váyanse.

Eren tardó en entender lo que se le decía, y cuando lo hizo bajó su mano y la pistola aún bastante temblorosa y lo miró confundido ¿Había escuchado bien?

El sonido de varios camiones acercarse lo pusieron en alerta y al mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver uno de ellos con varios soldados encima, estaban cerca, pero posiblemente no los verían por estar delante del primer camión.

\- Váyanse ahora.

Levi los miró con el ceño fruncido y le hizo seña hacia su padre y la motocicleta, Eren avanzó rápidamente pero con desconfianza, sin embargo, el azabache los miró y de vez en cuando observaba a los otros vehículos que se acercaban. El castaño no tardó en arrancar, con Grisha a sus espaldas que de vez en cuanto largaba un quejido, cambió su ruta de escape para no encontrarse con los camiones de frente y comenzaron a alejarse.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor por un segundo y dislumbró a Levi, todavía de pie, en medio de dos cadáveres, observándolos, tragó en seco y sin entender el porqué los había dejado ir le agradeció en silencio.

Con una de sus manos se quitó el pasamontañas que le obstruía un poco su visión, además que sentía que su cabeza se derretiria en cualquier momento, Grisha lo imitó cuando estuvieron los bastante lejos como para ser vistos, la carretera se encontraba bastante vacía, levantaban a medida que avanzaban una gran capa de polvo que dejaban atrás rápidamente. Miró hacia atrás unos segundos y descubrió que el costado de su torso estaba manchado de sangre, no la suya, la de su padre.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó levantando su voz para poder ser escuchado por el otro.

\- Nada que no pueda solucionarse - le gritó sobre su hombro - Tuvimos suerte de habernos quedado con un buen soldado.

Eren sintió que su estómago se retorcía ¿buen soldado? No, ninguno de ellos era bueno. Levi era uno de ellos y eso lo hacía sentirse realmente miserable ¿El hombre con el que había fantaseado en su adolescencia y tan solo una semana antes estaba junto al gobierno? Casi se ríe de su mala suerte.

Distinguió las dos motocicletas con sus tres compañeros a pocos metros de ellos, a un lado de la carretera, esperándolos. Antes de llegar a su encuentro Eren se lo pensó dos veces ¿Cómo sabían que ellos harían un atraco? Experimentó un cosquilleo en su espina dorsal y pensó en Erwin, el policía o Hange, su mujer.

Los demás los vieron y sin esperar arrancaron, estaban delante de ellos, pero no le molestaba, se sentía más tranquilo así. No tardaron en empezar a cruzar las casas, la estación de servicio y los diferentes mercados que conocían a la perfección, Eren aceleró acercándose a la motocicleta que manejaba Erwin y elevó la voz para que lo oyera.

\- ¡Nosotros nos retiramos!

El rubio asintió enérgicamente y Mikasa que estaba sentada atrás le sonrió levemente.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Los llamaré en la noche!

Eren no se hizo esperar para girar a la derecha y detenerse en un semáforo.

\- Iremos a la clínica papá y miraremos la herida.

\- Está bien, pero trata de llegar más rápido o llamaremos mucho la atención.

Una vez que el semáforo volvió en verde aceleró sin importarle las miradas de asombro de algunos conductores que estaban a su lado. No tardaron demasiado en realidad y se alabó mentalmente por ser capaz de evitar los semáforos a un ritmo impresionante. Estacionaron delante de la clínica y Grisha se bajó con rapidez seguido por Eren, al entrar ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, quiso ayudarle con la herida pero su padre se negó de inmediato y él mismo lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué piensas papá sobre lo de hoy?

\- Fue un gran fracaso - Grisha suspiró mientras terminaba de vendar su mano. - Pobre de aquellas personas que no hemos podido sacar de allí.

\- ¿No crees que ellos sabían perfectamente lo que haríamos?

\- Suele pasar a veces, no siempre, claro.

\- Creo que alguien les dio la información. Tal vez Erwin o su mujer, también trabajan para ellos.

\- Erwin y Hange han estado demasiado tiempo con nosotros, es imposible que cambiaran de opinión.

\- Pero existe la posibilidad. - comentó bastante afectado.

\- Eren, si alguien del grupo desconfiara del otro, los más vulnerables serían los dos nuevos participantes. Y tú estás desconfiando, es buena señal.

El castaño abrió sus ojos y su boca sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Te refieres a Mikasa?

\- No lo sé, no la conozco demasiado y tampoco ha dicho mucho sobre su vida privada. La recuerdo cuando la llevaste a casa y luego me enteré que se fue a estudiar al extranjero, más que eso no sé.

\- Tiene sentido - balbuceó, aunque no creía a Mikasa como una mujer que hiciera esas cosas, aunque era cierto que cuando los soldados aparecieron la muchacha solo pensó en salir de allí y dejarlo en medio del jaleo.

¿Pero quién no lo haría? Él había sido demasiado descuidado como para quedarse parado como estatua en un tiroteo. Tal vez ya sabían los movimientos que hacían los grupos revolucionarios y por eso tomaban precauciones, era posible.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó señalando la mano de su padre.

\- No era lo que esperaba, apenas rozó mi mano, era más sangre que la herida en realidad - comentó Grisha mientras sacudía la mano en el aire - Ese muchacho sólo se preocupó por desarmarme, aunque no tengo idea de quien era, tuvimos suerte. Podríamos haber terminado muertos allí mismo.

Grisha se acercó y le palmeó el hombro con su mano buena, mientras le sonreía.

\- Lo hiciste bien, tranquilo. No todos se animan a algo así ¿De acuerdo?

No hablaron más sobre el tema, cuando llegaron a casa decidió tomar un baño caliente, y después de cambiarse y bajar para cenar descubrió que su padre le daba explicaciones sobre su herida a su madre "problemas con un paciente", rodó los ojos ante la mirada de alivio de Carla, pero era mejor así.

Después de la cena, recibieron un llamado de Erwin y Grisha se hizo cargo al recibirla, no dejó que su madre investigara mucho sobre su día y no tardó en escabullirse a su habitación.

Se tiró sobre la cama sin quitar la colcha y sin importarle si aún estaba vestido, se sentía exhausto, revisó su teléfono antes de que el sueño le ganara y observó sus pobres notificaciones.

Un mensaje de Armin que le preguntaba que tal le había ido, era el único que fuera del grupo se había enterado de la operación. Y uno de Mikasa que releyó varias veces pensando si lo haría.

"Mañana necesito verte en la estación B, a las 16:00 Hs, ven solo. Es importante."

Sus ojos se cerraron antes que la pantalla se apagara y cayó en un sueño profundo.


	9. Capítulo 8

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? No lo sabía, tal vez era el suficiente como para volver a desear la luz del sol. ¿Alguien lo buscaría? Tal vez su madre, la extrañaba muchísimo, deseaba haberle dicho que la amaba y haberle dado un abrazo enorme en lugar de discutir ese día porque lo avergonzaba.

¿Algún día lo dejarían volver? No lo creía posible, no después de revelarse por un poco de atención.

¿Iba a morir sin poder disculparse y despedirse? Era lo más probable, dadas las circunstancias. Desde que había llegado allí no había sido más que un calvario para su persona, y ahora, solo quería que todo acabara de una buena vez.

Estaba solo, lo sabía porque no oía movimiento alguno a su alrededor y siempre se encontraba con alguien que se removia inquieto o soltaba algunas lágrimas, esta vez no. No sabía hacia dónde lo habían arrastrado, lo único que sentía eran sus muñecas ya en carne viva atadas fuertemente por aquella soga, la tela que le cubría los ojos un poco mojada y polvorienta, el cuerpo entumecido, le dolía a horrores por tantos golpes, y también lo sentía pegajoso después de no haber tenido otra opción que la de orinarse encima. ¿Lágrimas? No, ya no había lágrimas que soltar, sus ojos estaban resecos al igual que su boca. Intentó hacerse pequeño cuando el grito de una mujer se hizo presente del otro lado de la pared, lo único que podía pensar era en que todo acabase.

Varios minutos pasaron, escuchó la puerta que se abría y si hubiese estado mejor tal vez hubiese armado un alboroto, pero era demasiado tarde, con suerte podría ponerse de pie.

\- Que se quede aquí - un sollozo y el estruendo del cuerpo cayendo sobre la tierra - Kirstein en unos minutos, saldrás de aquí.

¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

\- Mi bebé... Devuelvanme a mi bebé.

El muchacho giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz de la joven que estaba muy cerca de allí.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Escuchó un sollozo bajo, creyó que no le respondería pero aún así lo hizo.

\- Nanaba.

\- Nanaba, debes estar tranquila, ya podrás salir y llevarte a tu bebé ¿De acuerdo? - era una mentira, una gran y horrible mentira, con suerte tal vez la dejarían vivir.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - su voz sonaba rasposa y muy baja, tal vez de tanto llorar.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Jean.

Ninguno de los dos habló mucho más que eso, sin embargo la mujer pareció tranquilizarse ante lo dicho, el joven agradeció que le dieran aquella oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, aunque no fueran más que palabras sin fundamento.

Fueron a buscarlo después de algunas horas, Nanaba al parecer se había dormido o había caído inconsciente, lo primero que hubiese llegado. Lo jalaron con fuerza para que se pusiera de pie, y con mucho dolor lo hizo, sintiendo que sus piernas podrían doblarse en cualquier momento haciéndolo caer.

\- Camina.

Lo hizo, como todo buen chico, jamás había golpeado a alguien, jamás había lastimado a nadie... Tal vez a Jaeger, lamentaba su broma, él era un buen chico.

Caminaron lo que pareció para él una eternidad, puertas se abrían y se cerraban, pero él jamás preguntó nada, lo hicieron arrodillarse, escuchó pasos a su alrededor, tal vez dos o tres personas más, no estaba seguro.

\- ¿Vas a decirnos lo que sabes Kirstein?

\- No sé nada señor.

Empujaron su cabeza hacia adelante, sabía lo que vendría, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para tomar aire y pronto todo su rostro estuvo sumergido, se removió bruscamente intentando salir ante la falta de oxígeno, pero eso solo hizo que el otro incrementara su agarre. Lo tomaron del cabello y lo jalaron hacia arriba, abrió su boca con desesperación intentando que sus pulmones volvieran a llenarse, tosió y escupió un poco de agua.

\- ¿Quién trabaja contigo?

Un golpe en el estómago y su cabeza volvió a sumergirse. Hacía días que una y otra vez le preguntaban nombres. Desesperado y deseando que todo acabase cuando volvió a recuperar el aire dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Eren.

\- ¿Qué Eren?

\- Eren... Jaeger...

Lo lamento, pensó. Solo quiero ver a mi madre una vez más.

El hombre le palmeó la espalda varias veces.

\- ¿Ves? No era muy difícil, ahora podrás salir gracias a tu cooperación.

\- ¿Salir?

\- A casa muchacho.

Una serie de sentimientos extraños lo envolvieron, volvería a casa, lamentaba lo de Jaeger, vería a su madre, sería libre.

\- Ven, ponte de pie.

Lo hizo, no supo de donde sacó las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, pero cuando sintió que lo empujaban suavemente para que volviese a caminar, apuró su paso, contento.

Más puertas, más voces, más gritos en las habitaciones, ya no importaba, volvería a casa.

\- Kenny, Kirstein ha hablado, llévalo, lo dejaremos libre.

\- Bien Mike, dame un segundo.

Sintió que el hombre que lo sujetaba se alejaba, y luego era empujado por alguien más brusco, no replicó, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí.

Caminaron un poco más y pronto sintió la brisa rozar sus mejillas, estaba afuera, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y cuando aquel hombre le dijo que se detuviera y se quedara quieto, lo hizo.

\- Voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos muchacho. - sintió el nudo deshacerse y sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron ante la luz solar. - Vas a ser libre.

Sintió que el hombre se alejaba de él y cuando pudo enfocar su visión el horror lo envolvió, lo conocía, conocía al chico que apuntaba el arma hacia él, podía notar el leve temblor y deseó que éste también lo reconociera y que no cometiera una locura.

\- Levi... - susurró.

Los ojos azules se posaron en él, con tristeza, Kenny a su lado le dijo algo al azabache que él no pudo escuchar pero que hicieron que Levi tomara el arma con más fuerza. Debía decirlo, si moría allí, debía decirlo.

\- Eren no está involucrado, solo lo dije para que me dejaran salir.

Kenny soltó una risotada, en cambio Levi lo miró con enojo. Vio sus dedos presionando el gatillo y cerró sus ojos.

Lo siento mamá, lo siento Eren. Por favor manténgase a salvo.

El cuerpo de Jean cayó inerte al suelo, dejando una mancha de sangre en la pared a causa del impacto de la bala, Levi le devolvió el arma a su tío, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, quería llorar. Kenny le había dicho que lo llevaría a conocer las instalaciones y luego, que si no mataba a uno de los presos Mikasa sufriría las consecuencias. Él no esperaba ver a Kirstein allí, los presos son malos le había dicho su tío, pero Jean no lo era.

Esa noche se encerró en la habitación que le habían dado y lloró durante horas, no había vuelta atrás, él ya se había convertido en un monstruo.

Ese mismo día catorce personas más, fueron asesinadas."

Tomó su teléfono, su billetera y las guardó en la mochila que llevaba, miró una vez más el reloj de su muñeca y se apresuró a salir, Mikasa la noche anterior, le había mandado un mensaje citándolo en la estación B a las cuatro de la tarde, faltaban tan sólo veinte minutos para eso, pero no quería llegar antes y verse atrapado en alguna emboscada, aún no confiaba en ella. Salió de su casa sin prisa alguna, aún tenía muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza que deseaba que respondieran, tal vez éste sería el momento perfecto para que pasara.

Caminó hasta la primer estación y tomó el metro, con suerte logró sentarse, luego del viaje se dedicó a observar nuevamente su reloj, dos minutos. Siguió por las calles poco transitadas, todo el mundo sabía que la estación B no estaba abierta para el público, así que las personas que caminaban cerca de allí no eran demasiadas y deseaba que nadie lo viera entrando a ese lugar.

Se detuvo a observar las cintas amarillas que cerraban el paso y con lentitud pasó por debajo de ellas, bajando con mucho cuidado la gran escalera que lo llevaría a su punto de encuentro. Luces fluorescentes, aún mantenían la electricidad y lo agradeció, vio a Mikasa, allí de pie con tan sólo un fino vestido blanco con flores rosadas que le quedaba arriba del muslo. Ella hizo un amago cuando sus ojos dieron con él y lo invitó a acercarse. Al llegar a su lado esperó paciente a que dijera algo, no hubo bienvenidas ni saludos, simplemente se mantuvieron de pie uno delante del otro, en silencio.

\- Eren.

Él le prestó suma atención, sus ojos verdes buscaron alguna pista en el rostro de la joven, pero solo consiguió lo que ya suponía, preocupación.

\- Lamento haberte citado aquí, pero no podía llegar hasta tu casa, tampoco podía pedirte que fueras a la de Erwin hasta no tener en claro que escucharias lo que tengo que decirte. - corrió uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja y se removió incómoda.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Eren te están buscando.

La observó en silencio, analizando sus palabras, Mikasa no parecía que fuese de aquellas personas que bromearan, y en ese momento estaba demasiado seria para su gusto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Estaban investigando a tu padre, alguien les avisó sobre el atraco al camión y por eso las cosas no salieron bien, el problema es que me han dicho que no solo Grisha está en la mira, sino que tú también. Últimamente has estado demasiado tiempo con él y eso los ha hecho sospechar.

\- ¿Mi padre está en peligro?

Mikasa asintió varias veces, y luego tomó suavemente su mano derecha.

\- Grisha me lo pidió, hoy mismo dejaría la casa, tu madre se quedará con tus abuelos. - se detuvo unos segundos y volvió a enredar el mechón detrás de la oreja - quiere que te quedes con nosotros hasta que él pueda encontrar un lugar seguro en el que puedan estar.

\- ¿Por qué debería confiar en tí?

\- Porque yo vivo para la causa - un deje de molestia rozó su voz - y no necesitamos que más de nuestros integrantes desaparezcan, no, en realidad, no necesitamos que alguien más termine muerto.

\- Supongamos que creo en lo que dices ¿Entonces qué?

\- Sígueme y no hagas preguntas.

Lo hizo, siguió a Mikasa a través de las diferentes calles una vez que se alejaron de allí, rebuscando en su mochila hasta dar con su teléfono y llamar a su padre, Grisha le contestó de inmediato, se notaba su respiración agitada y antes de que pudiese decirle alguna palabra, su padre lo hizo primero.

\- Haz lo que dice Mikasa, tu madre se ha quedado en casa de sus padres. Estoy volviendo a la nuestra y buscaré algunas cosas que vamos a necesitar - una leve pausa en la que Eren solo pudo oír los ruidos de una cerradura y una puerta cerrándose - Hijo, cuídate mucho por favor y lamento... Lamento haberlos involucrado en esto.

La llamada se cortó y él tardó unos segundos en volver a guardar su teléfono, no dijo nada, siguió a Mikasa en silencio, su padre se lo había pedido. Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a una casa grande, la joven golpeó reptidas veces y la puerta no tardó en abrirse, Hanji estaba del otro lado y al verlos los hizo entrar de inmediato.

No tardó demasiado en hacerlo, su cabeza aún se mantenia alejada de lo que estaba pasando, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre.

\- Eren me alegro que hayas podido llegar - comentó Hanji al rodearlo con sus brazos - ¿Cómo está Grisha?

\- Está bien.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, no sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando, así que no diría alguna situación forzada.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y Erwin llegó con grandes bolsas en sus manos, seguido de una persona que jamás hubiese imaginado volver a ver. Levi estaba allí, también cargado de bolsas, su mirada se posó unos segundos sobre él pero la retiró de inmediato.

\- Hola Eren. - saludó el rubio - ¿Estás bien?

Asintió de manera cansada, esperando que pronto dejaran de preguntar, Levi dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sillón, donde unos segundos antes él mismo se había acomodado.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Erwin se acercó para tomar la llamada, unos segundos en silencio y varios "si" salieron de la boca del rubio, Hanji se acercó a él y lanzó un grito junto al nombre de Grisha.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi papá? - preguntó, tensándose de inmediato.

El silencio los rodeó, junto a las miradas inquisitivas de Levi y Mikasa que tampoco sabían lo que ocurría.

\- Lo siento Eren, al parecer lo encontraron - susurró Erwin.

El castaño no lo pensó, se lanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió sin darse el tiempo de cerrarla. Corrió, ignorando los gritos de los demás que intentaban detenerlo, corrió, esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino y los automóviles que transitaban las calles. Su respiración se agitó, y su cuerpo se sintió cansado, pero no se detuvo, no hasta que llegó a la esquina que daría con su hogar.

Giró sin detenerse y entonces lo vio, Grisha estaba siendo empujado hacia una camioneta azul, varios soldados rodeaban la casa y mantenían a los curiosos fuera del alcance del hombre. Los ojos de su padre dieron con él y en un gesto silencioso negó varias veces con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no se acerque, él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo y cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia su padre, una mano le impidió que gritara y otra que siguiera avanzando, fue lanzado hacia atrás y vio como su meta se volvía un poco más lejana y luego desaparecía al ser empujado a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se removió profiriendo insultos que quedaban apagados por el agarre, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

\- Quédate quieto - le ordenó Levi - tu padre no querría que te entregaras en bandeja de plata idiota.

Mikasa llegó a su lado, en el momento en el que se deslizó hasta el suelo y rompía en llanto, las palabras de Levi retumbaron en sus oídos y la joven y él lo sostuvieron por debajo de los brazos y lo llevaron alejándose de allí.

Se subieron al automóvil de Erwin, Hanji estaba al volante, nadie dijo una palabra y volvieron en silencio. Levi se sentó junto a él y de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas llenas de preocupación, Eren no podía detener sus lágrimas y a su cabeza que volvía hacia su padre.

Cuando llegaron, la sorpresa y desesperación marcó sus rostros, Hanji fue la primera en bajar y correr hacia la puerta destrozada de su hogar, ninguno de los tres jóvenes hizo algún movimiento, Mikasa y Levi habían tenido el entrenamiento suficiente como para saber que nada bueno podría esperarse.

\- Debo ir.

\- Levi no. - Mikasa lo detuvo - debemos cuidar a Eren.

\- Pero...

\- Es lo que querían todos.

Levi se pasó al asiento del conductor, sin salir del automóvil, si algo llegara a pasar, pisaría el acelerador e iría hasta el departamento que había comprado.

Hanji salió corriendo de la casa, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, quiso acercarse al automóvil. El sonido de un disparo los alertó y la castaña cayó en peso muerto al césped que prontó comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

Levi no esperó que la persona que había disparado saliera, pisó el acelerador ignorando el nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas de Mikasa y los gritos de Eren.

\- Los mantendré a salvo - su voz salió apagada y no firme como hubiese querido - lo prometo.


	10. Capítulo 9

"El respaldar de la cama chocaba una y otra vez contra la pared. ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho eso mismo su tío a él mismo?

La mujer lloraba, con sus ojos vendados y sus muñecas atadas, gritaba, pidiendo que alguien la ayudara. Kenny le había dicho a todos que ya se había retirado del ejército, lo cual sólo fue una verdad a medias, ya no trabajaba en público, pero lo hacía en los galpones donde tenían una gran cantidad de personas secuestradas.

Levi había visto esta misma escena tantas veces que ya era imposible contarlas, siempre una mujer diferente, golpeada y abusada. Su tío quiso obligarlo a hacerlo una vez, sin embargo él mintió y le dijo a los demás que lo dejaran solo, no la tocó pero luego a su pesar, descubrió que la habían tirado al mar junto a otros reclusos.

Ya no le impresionaba, él sabía lo que se sentía, él sabía muy bien lo que eran esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo y lo que era estar deseando que lo ayudaran. Nadie hizo nada para salvarlo de Kenny, allí estaba, siguiendo sus pasos y sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo. Sin embargo se dijo a sí mismo que debía poner su mente en blanco, salvaría a aquellos que creyeron en él".

Estaban en el estacionamiento, todos en silencio, esperando el ascensor. Sus rostros estaban por demás de serios, Mikasa tenía sus ojos rojos y aún las mejillas mojadas, Eren no estaba en mejores condiciones, aún se podía distinguir un leve temblor recorriendo su cuerpo. Levi presionó el botón que los llevaría al quinto piso cuando los tres se metieron dentro de aquel pequeño cubículo.

\- Levi - Mikasa lo miraba insistente, una vez que las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a ascender - ¿Con quien se quedará Eren?

El azabache miró al muchacho unos segundos, estaba en el lado izquierdo del ascensor, casi pegado al espejo que cubría gran parte de la pared trasera, luego volvió a mirar a su prima y contestó.

\- Deja que se quede conmigo, al menos por unos días, aún no encontraste un lugar en dónde quedarte y puede ser peligroso para él.

\- En realidad lo hice, a dos calles de aquí. - luego también dirigió la mirada al castaño - pero a mi me llamaron del cuartel esta mañana, sería mejor que Eren se quedara contigo, solo quería asegurarme.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, dejando ver un pequeño espacio que daba a tres puertas de color marrón, en todas se marcaba una letra, de la A a la C, los tres abandonaron el cubículo y Levi sacando una pequeña llave, se acercó a la puerta B.

La abrió sin cuidado alguno, y dejó que sus acompañantes entraran primero, Eren observó el departamento con curiosidad, los pisos eran de madera y las paredes blancas, había un gran sillón de cuero negro al lado del gran ventanal que daba al balcón, cortinas blancas y un hermoso televisor colgado en la pared; a su izquierda había una mesa rectangular negra con sillas a juego, cada una de éstas con pequeños almohadones de color blanco. Levi dejó que se paseara tranquilo, mientras que Mikasa dejaba la llave de lo que sería su nuevo departamento y anotaba su número teléfonico en un papel.

\- Ya debo irme, dejo el número de mi casa, pueden llamarme si necesitan algo - Miró hacia el castaño que caminaba por un pequeño pasillo - cuídense mucho Levi.

Eren saludó a Mikasa que se despidió de él antes de salir por la puerta principal y luego se entretuvo con el baño, azulejos de color gris y todos los artefactos de color blanco, había una tina y en el rincón más apartado una ducha, le gustó que no fuese uno de aquellos baños en donde apenas te puedes parar sin que alguien te dé un portazo en la cara.

Luego el pasillo se dividía en tres, una puerta llevaba a la cocina, que al parecer tenía todo lo necesario hasta como para darse unos pequeños gustos, como con la máquina de café, la de jugos, la tostadora y un microondas. La cocina era enorme, con seis hornallas, la heladera también, la mesada estaba repleta de electrodomésticos y arriba y abajo en las estanterías de madera, seguramente tendría lo demás y viniendo de Levi, estaría bastante ordenado como estaba descubriendo en esos momentos.

Había una puerta al fondo, y por lo que pudo ver por la ventana de la cocina, daba a un pequeño lavadero, solo había un cesto rojo de plástico y un lavarropas.

Quiso investigar los otros dos lugares que le quedaban, así que saliendo de la cocina iba a abrir la puerta que estaba en el centro, pero la voz de Levi lo detuvo.

\- Esa no, esa es mi habitación - Eren asintió entendiendo la privacidad que el azabache quería tener - Puedes ver la tuya, la de la izquierda, es pequeña pero creo que servirá.

El castaño entró a lo que sería su habitación, no estaba mal, un pequeño armario de madera, una mesita de noche con una lámpara blanca y una cama de una plaza con las colchas de color azul oscuro, arriba empotrado en la pared podía verse una estantería llena de libros y aquello le agradó.

\- Gracias - le dijo cuando vio al azabache apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- No agradezcas, puedo prestarte algo de ropa por hoy, mañana te conseguiré de tu talla - pasó una de sus manos despeinando su cabello y luego lo miró espectante - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como la mierda - rápidamente recordó a su padre y a la pobre señorita Hange que había posiblemente muerto antes de que escaparan - ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Sigo vivo. - se alejó unos pasos y volvió a mirarlo - Ven a la sala, puedes ver un poco de televisión mientras me doy un baño y cocino algo.

\- De acuerdo.

Eren se movió despacio, como si sus pies pesaran, cuando llegó a la sala tomó el control remoto entre sus manos y prendió el televisor al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba descuidadamente en el sillón.

Días antes, hubiese estado feliz de poder tener la oportunidad de estar en el departamento de Levi, o simplemente hablarle por más de cinco minutos, pero ahora eso no era importante, Hanji estaba muerta, no sabían nada de Erwin y su padre, su padre había sido llevado por el gobierno. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le harían? Tal vez, Levi podría decirle.

Los canales pasaron, el castaño buscaba algo con lo que podría despejar su mente, pero al parecer no había una programación decente ese día, o al menos, no de su interés.

Terminó con el televisor encendido y el volumen bajo, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, se sentía cansado.

\- Eren - el castaño miró hacia Levi, estaba vestido con un pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camiseta de algodón blanco, tenía el cabello mojado, la toalla sobre los hombros e iba descalzo - Puedes darte un baño si quieres, prepararé algo liviano para comer.

\- De acuerdo.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el baño, Levi le alcanzó una toalla y un pantalón y camiseta que según él, le quedaban algo grandes, además que le entregó un bóxer negro a lo que alegó jamás haber usado y que en la mañana le traería ropa nueva.

\- Gracias.

Era todo lo que podía decirle, le agradecía realmente que haya querido hacerse cargo de él, cuando en realidad podría haberlo dejado a su suerte. No entendía muy bien porqué lo ayudaba, tal vez, era porque Hanji, Erwin y Mikasa se lo habían pedido.

Cerró la puerta del baño con suavidad y se apoyó en la puerta, cerrando los ojos y respirando el aroma a shampoo y jabón que había quedado en el pequeño ambiente.

Se deshizo de la ropa con rapidez y abrió el grifo esperando a que el agua se aclimatara, una vez estuvo listo, se metió debajo de la ducha. Luego de veinte minutos en los que se dedicó a lavarse el cabello y enjabonarse, posó sus pies sobre la pequeña alfombra que estaba delante del lavabo y prosiguió a secarse, su cuerpo ahora, al usar sus productos, olía a Levi y de alguna forma eso lo tranquilizó.

Se colocó la ropa que el azabache le había entregado y a pesar que había dicho que era lo más grande que tenía, el pantalón le quedaba corto y la remera demasiado ajustada, sin embargo no iba a protestar, después de todo estaba brindando su ayuda.

Salió del baño y vio como Levi acomodaba los platos sobre la mesa, cuando era un adolescente había imaginado millones de veces aquella misma escena, ahora no lo sentía real, porque estaba muy alejada de sus fantasías.

\- No hice nada complicado ¿De acuerdo? - Eren se acercó a la mesa y observó unas hamburguesas y fideos - son instantáneos, no sé cocinar.

Levi vio la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en los labios del castaño y suspiró, había querido hacerle olvidar un poco el caos que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, porque sería lo mejor para ambos.

Eren tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco, comió despacio y alegó que él sabía cocinar, que si le compraba algunos víveres, lo haría para ambos. Cuando terminaron recogieron los platos y Levi no tardó en lavarlos, mientras pasaba la esponja por uno de los cubiertos, vio al castaño que se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

\- Levi.

\- ¿Si? - contestó sin dejar de lavar los utencillos de cocina.

\- ¿Qué le harán a mi padre?

Levi terminó de acomodar absolutamente todo, tardó un poco en contestar, cerró el grifo y se secó las manos, lentamente se giró y apoyándose en la mesada lo miró fijamente.

\- Tu padre estará bien. - se acercó unos pasos y lo observó bastante serio - ¿Mikasa te dijo que trabajo en los cuarteles?

\- Si. - No le importaba mentir en eso, porque no necesitó que la joven se lo dijera, lo vio él mismo el día del atraco - ¿Qué hacen con las personas inocentes?

Levi se quedó estático por unos segundos, pero Eren no pareció notarlo.

\- Son liberados después de un interrogatorio.

El castaño asintió y salió de la cocina.

\- Bien, me iré a dormir - antes de entrar miró por última vez al azabache aquella noche - cuida de mi padre por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

Levi recibió una llamada a los pocos minutos, debía ir al cuartel a la mañana siguiente, le diría a Eren que por nada del mundo hiciera entender a los vecinos de que había alguien en el departamento y que no saliera a la calle. Antes de ir a su propia habitación escuchó los sollozos del castaño y en su mente sólo podía pedirle perdón una y otra vez.

\- No diré nada.

Eso fue lo último que dijo listo para recibir el primer golpe del día, había pasado la noche inconsciente y su cuerpo, que ahora se encontraba atado, con sus ojos cubiertos y una que otra herida a causa de los golpes del día anterior, temblaba ligeramente.

-No vengo a golpearte Grisha.

El hombre había quedado estático al escuchar aquella voz conocida, sabía quien era, había hablado con él cuando fue a pedir que cuidaran de su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo está Eren? - preguntó desesperado.

\- Él está bien, está conmigo - respondió Levi mientras encendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar, bastante tranquilo.

\- ¿Van a matarme verdad?

\- No lo sé - miró al hombre y le quitó la venda de los ojos - pero no te lo dejaran fácil, saben en qué estabas metido.

\- ¿Quién me delató?

Levi lo miró unos segundos, el hombre a pesar de tener sus ojos al descubierto no observaba lo que lo rodeaba, lo miraba a él.

\- En realidad nadie, alguien había nombrado a Eren una vez, lo estuvieron observando por un tiempo, pero luego encontraron tus movimientos más interesantes.

\- Entonces mi hijo...

\- Si, lo están buscando, pero estará a salvo, lo prometo.

\- Lo siento, te metí en este problema también.

\- Mira Grisha, seré sincero contigo - Levi se puso de pie y le cubrió los ojos nuevamente - estuve la mitad de mi adolescencia tratando de que ese mocoso de mierda no se metiera en problemas, y junto a Mikasa casi le quitamos las sospechas que tenía sobre él, hasta que tuviste la brillante idea de involucrarlo. No me interesa si te matan hoy, mañana o nunca, pero no lo estoy haciendo por ti. - la puerta se abrió y dejaron a un gran rubio tirado en el suelo, Levi esperó que el otro soldado se retirara después de darle un saludo y se acercó al recién llegado - Erwin.

\- ¿Levi? ¿Dónde estoy?

El azabache no contestó, sin embargo volvió a mirar a Grisha y se dirigió a él.

\- Si preguntan, te di una paliza tremenda, Eren estará bien - luego volvió a mirar a Erwin - Trataré de sacarte Smith, aunque seas un idiota por meterte en esto, te mantendré con vida grandulón.

Apagó la única luz que había en aquella habitación sucia, dejando a ambos hombres con los ojos cubiertos y los brazos y las piernas con amarres. Se retiró del lugar, tranquilo, sin importarle realmente lo que le sucedería a esos dos hombres.


	11. capítulo 10

"La primera vez que había visto a Eren en la secundaria no lo había reconocido, tal vez fue la mención de su nombre o el haberlo observado con mayor atención para encontrar que no había diferencia alguna en el chiquillo que había conocido años atrás. Aún sonreía con frescura y hablaba muchísimo, era amigable tal y como lo recordaba.

Para Levi jamás hubiese sido algo que podría olvidar fácilmente, creía que aquel encuentro había marcado su destino sin lugar a dudas. Una sola vez, una sola persona que le había extendido su mano cuando se encontraba solo en el mundo, un niño que le había sonreído durante las pocas horas que habían estado juntos, y a pesar que Eren jamás cumplió su promesa, había sido el único que lo había aceptado.

Una vez, solo una sola vez logró acercarse a él, al joven de quince años que había quedado atrasado con la clase y aún escribía en las hojas.

Solo le dijo hola, y aquello fue suficiente para que el castaño le sonriera. ¿Lo recordaba?

Hablaron tal vez dos segundos más, el peso del pasado llegó a él después que el muchacho mencionara que no lo conocía, le pidió disculpas, pero le dio la explicación de un accidente ocurrido anteriormente. A pesar de quedar realmente dolido, después de aquella leve conversación, Levi se prometió a si mismo de protegerlo, lo cuidaría de aquellos hombres que borraron el recuerdo más preciado que él había atesorado tanto."

Levi no había podido lograrlo, no pudo hacer que las sospechas sobre Smith y Jaeger desaparecieran. Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que ambos fueron capturados y encerrados, tres meses de sufrimiento, lleno de torturas y lágrimas. Erwin solo fue uno más de los cuantos que habían sido trasladados en avión y arrojados al mar.

Grisha solo era uno más a la espera de una ejecución inminente. Ackerman estaba sentado delante de él, había recibido órdenes estrictas en llevarlo al campo cuando todo estuviese listo, él no lo mataría, pero sería quien lo llevaría hacia ese destino.

Levi iba cada vez que podía a verlo, el hombre se alegraba bastante y sonreía cuando lo escuchaba, no importaba que tan sucio, golpeado, o cansado se encontrara, siempre tenía ánimos para hablar por unos minutos.

Siempre preguntaba por Eren, quien aún vivía encerrado en el departamento del azabache, quien aún era buscado por las autoridades, quien aún lloraba por el secuestro de su padre.

La puerta se abrió y Ackerman asintió ante la interrupción de uno de sus compañeros, se levantó con pesadez, sintiendo nuevamente el sabor amargo en su boca ¿hasta cuándo tendría que vivir así?

\- Grisha - Trató de que su voz no mostrara el dolor que sentía en ese instante - Levántate.

\- Ya es mi hora ¿verdad?

Levi no pronunció palabra alguna, pero con suavidad tomó los brazos del hombre que se encontraban atados a su espalda y lo guió lentamente hacia la salida.

\- Levi, quiero darte las gracias por haberme cuidado en este tiempo y también por hacerlo con Eren.

\- No digas nada... Por favor.

Grisha se detuvo, dejándolo un poco sorprendido, el hombre a pesar de tener sus ojos vendados giró su cabeza en su dirección, sonreía, logrando que el muchacho se sintiera aún peor.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Lo que sea. - Levi sonrió también, dejando tan solo por un instante que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas.

\- ¿Ves el collar que llevo? Quiero que Eren lo tenga.

Levi observó la fina cadena que Grisha llevaba en su cuello, lentamente se la quitó y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su uniforme.

\- Y una cosa más, no le digas a Eren que estoy muerto, cuidalo bien, es más sensible de lo que parece.

\- De acuerdo.

Retomaron el resto del camino en silencio, Levi sentía que con cada paso que daban se hacía cada vez más imposible el avance. Salieron al exterior después de unos cuántos minutos, el día era sumamente gris, no había rastro del sol que había quedado cubierto por las nubes. Lo llevó hasta uno de los grandes paredones, donde había tal vez cinco personas más esperando la ejecución. Ninguno de ellos más que Grisha estaban al tanto de lo que se avecinaba.

Largó un suspiro prolongado, y miró por última vez al hombre antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse, no podría ver como le quitaban la vida.

\- Lo siento. - le susurró antes de avanzar nuevamente hacia la instalación.

Grisha aún sostenía su sonrisa cuando las balas impactaron en él, Levi aún no estaba demasiado lejos cuando los disparos se oyeron. El día continuaría sumamente gris, por el resto de su vida.


	12. capítulo 11

-Eren debes comer algo- miró sobre su plato al castaño quien estaba jugando con su tenedor haciendo rodar su comida- Ya llevas dos días así.

Levi masticó sin prisas la carne, y luego depositó suavemente los cubiertos sobre su plato, Eren hacía una semana ya que había recibido el collar de su padre y aunque pareció aceptar sus mentiras, hacía ya dos días que había empezado a comportarse extraño. A veces se quedaba en la cama hasta muy tarde y solo salía para darse un baño y acompañarlo en las comidas, sí, acompañarlo. Porque hacía dos días enteros que no probaba bocado alguno.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que está pasando contigo- continuó Levi -me gustaría que al menos me des una excusa del porqué no estas comiendo.

Eren lo miró sin expresión alguna, estaba bastante desprolijo, había dejado crecer su cabello y podía notarse su barba incipiente que normalmente él debía recordarle que debía afeitarse de vez en cuando. Pasaba los días limpiando y entrenando, y por ello, había logrado sacar una buena musculatura, sin embargo, tenía la costumbre de utilizar ropa casi cinco tallas más grande que él, y por ello mismo, parecía flotar dentro de esta.

-¿Cuándo podré salir?

-Sabes que por el momento eso es imposible- contestó.

-Sé que dijiste que las personas no pueden verme porque mi rostro está por todos lados y también que tus vecinos no deben saber que estás viviendo con alguien porque querrían saber con quien, pero estoy cansado de estar encerrado como un prisionero. Necesito al menos un poco de aire fresco.

Levi meditó sus palabras por un buen tiempo, y aunque quiso rechazar su pedido, sintió que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta. Sería peligroso, pero si se cuidaban podrían hacerlo. Una idea cruzó por su mente y aunque no fuese la mejor, decidió que por el momento así sería, más adelante, tal vez, podrían intentar algo más arriesgado.

-Luego de comer, busca una chaqueta -dijo entonces.

Eren pareció sorprendido, pero ante su propuesta asintió enérgicamente y comenzó a cortar la carne y la verdura. Para luego terminar con estas como si el mundo fuese acabarse.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor como un rayo, Levi lo imitó, salvo que se tomó su tiempo para juntar la vajilla y dejarla en el fregadero. Eren ya estaba a su lado con su chaqueta puesta cuando él tomó la suya que estaba sobre el sillón.

-Primero déjame ver si no están los vecinos por aquí.

-Sí, claro.

Eren sonreía, parecía que estaba a punto de volver a resurgir al muchacho que solía ser. Al que recordaba.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta, salió cauteloso hacia el exterior de su departamento y al ver que nadie se enteraría de que saldría acompañado, pidió el ascensor y le indicó que saliera. El más alto no perdió su tiempo en adentrarse primero una vez que llegó, así que Levi pacientemente terminó por seguirlo. Eren había quedado detrás por lo que cuando el elevador comenzó a ascender, se confundió en demasía.

-¿Por qué subimos?

Levi no contestó, sin embargo cuando se detuvieron y se abrieron las puertas, Eren supo exactamente hacia dónde iban. El más bajo abrió una puerta más, con otra llave que llevaba junto a las de su departamento y el edificio y comenzó a hablar mientras salía al exterior.

-Sé que no es lo que te imaginabas pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, más adelante podríamos intentar salir a las calles pero... -se detuvo al ver que el castaño sonreía a su lado, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cielo oscuro cubierto de estrellas -¿Está bien?

-Gracias- contestó entonces -está bien con esto, no te preocupes.

Levi podría atesorar aquella sonrisa que fue dirigida a él por años enteros, Eren parecía conforme y aquello le alegró y logró tranquilizarlo. Estuvieron horas allí, horas en las que el castaño había hablado, sonreído, había mirado el cielo, se había acercado al borde para mirar el resto de los edificios y casas que los rodeaban y había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar un poco más.

Terminaron sentados en una banca que había allí, Eren parecía aún bastante animado y Levi solo podía oír y ver nada más que a él. Su pulso se aceleró cuando el más alto tomó una de sus manos y las apretó con fuerza.

-Levi ¿Por qué me estas cuidando?

Al contrario de todas las escenas que habían cruzado por su mente, esta sin duda era una que jamás había imaginado.

-Bueno, me lo han encargado.- quiso morderse la lengua cuando vio que el semblante de Eren caía un poco y terminaba por soltar sus manos, tomando un poco de aire se atrevió a continuar -pero también lo hago porque me importas, bueno, ya sabes.- Cuando el castaño volvió a sonreírle comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo -Íbamos a la misma escuela y te conozco... No creo que seas una persona que deba terminar encarcelado y... eso sí, eres un buen hombre, así que por eso me importas y sí eso es.

Eren comenzó a reír y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, Levi se sintió como el hombre más tonto del mundo y pronto terminó contagiado por el más alto y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Tú eres un buen hombre Levi.- luego se levantó y extendió una de sus manos hacia él -Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir.

Cuando llegaron al departamento ambos estaban en silencio, sin embargo en tan solo unas horas, Levi sintió que la distancia que habían mantenido durante años por fin se acortaba, antes de irse cada uno a su habitación, por primera vez se desearon las buenas noches. Levi estaba por entrar a su cuarto, cuando Eren lo retuvo por un momento.

-También me importas Levi, no tienes idea de cuanto.

Desapareció antes de que el azabache pudiese conseguir alguna respuesta a sus palabras. Entró con una sonrisa a su cuarto y por primera vez, esa noche, pudo conciliar el sueño.


End file.
